


Between Two Worlds

by Enelya_Seregon



Category: Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enelya_Seregon/pseuds/Enelya_Seregon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new class is introduced to Hogwarts, Harry and the gang think little of it despite the new student that has joined them in their fifth year. But when secrets are revealed Harry will have to decide if he can live Between Two Worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you recognize anything/anyone then it is probably owned by J.K. Rowling or Akira Toriyama. The only things I own are my OC's and the idea. No money is being made off this story
> 
> This is my first story, so I'm hoping it's ok. I will probably be adding additional parings and tags later on, even the rating might change. The violence will be much later on in the story, but if I didn't add it at the begging then I would forget about it later on lol.  
> Harry Potter and gang will have to wait for a few chapters before showing up as there is a lot to explain for the DBZ characters.  
> Much love and thanks go out to my Beta Jena who not only reads my stories but also bullied me into finally posting this. Any additional errors are my own.  
> I'm hoping to update at least once a week, but with working two jobs it might be a little more time between updates. Ok I've talked to much so on with the story. :)

Prologue

Vegeta stood beside his pod looking up at the stars. He knew that he had to get into the pod and head for earth. It was the only way for him to become stronger and defeat Frieza. Yet he couldn’t force himself to climb into the pod and leave the planet, not yet.

Nearby Nappa stood watching the prince, knowing full well why the younger man hesitated. Personally he wanted to leave so they could reach earth that much sooner so he could destroy the bastards who killed Raditz but he couldn’t leave until his prince did and his prince won’t leave until they came.

Vegeta wasn’t sure how long he stood there, it could have been hours or only minutes but he didn’t care, it hadn’t been long enough for anyone to notice so it didn’t matter. He was about to send a message over the communicator when his scouter beeped. He reached up to turn it off before turning around to greet the two who had arrived…finally.

The doors to the launch bay opened and both Vegeta and Nappa smiled at the small figure that came barreling out towards them. Vegeta knelt down and waited for the inevitable “DADDY!” that proceeded the small body of his daughter crashing into his chest. Tightening his arms around her Vegeta stood, wrapping his tail around her waist and burring his face into her hair, taking in her scent. His daughter held still for only a moment before squirming in his hold, but what more could you expect from an eight-year-old.

Vegeta shifted her in his arms so he could look her in the face. She had his widow’s peak that marked her as a royal, yet it wasn’t as defined as his own. Her spikey hair, the same colour as his own, reached down to her waist and reminded him eerily of Raditz’ hair. She had also inherited most of his facial features, but her smile…her smile was all her Ammë’s. Like her Ammë she could melt his heart with that smile. Looking past her to where Kahle stood smiling at them he remembered the first time the older man had used that dam smile of his.

When his father had given him over to Frieza Nappa and Raditz had been sent with him as his bodyguards/guardians. Kahle however, had been sent more as a companion being only two years older than the prince. As children they had never really gotten along. They had been able to fight, train and eat together without killing each other and both Nappa and Raditz considered that a success. That was until a purging mission when he was seventeen.

He had just finished dealing with five of their ‘warriors’ when Kahle had tackled him from behind. He had pushed the other man violently away from him before standing. Vegeta had turned to the other Saiyan with every intention of yelling at him, until he saw what remained of the building he had been fighting in front of. Vegeta realized that Kahle had just saved his life.

That night Vegeta set up his own camp, away from the others, ashamed that he needed to be rescued by one of his men. He was their prince, it should be him rescuing them, not the other way around. He sat lost in thought staring into the flames for who knew how long when he felt something. He looked up from the fire and there he was.

Kahle stood there wearing only a pair of small shorts, just like the ones Nappa and Raditz usually wore. Kahle knelt down in front of him, flashed that dam smile and all was lost for the prince. They made love for the first of many times that night. It was three years later that they decided to mate, though they would not bond themselves together. They were not soul mates and while both wanted the companionship of a mate they were hopeful that their true mates were out there somewhere.

Two years later Kahle had come to him, flashing that dam smile and told him he was going to be a father. Somehow, and he still wasn’t sure how, they had gotten away with it. Frieza had not only allowed Kahle’s pregnancy to progress without issue, he had allowed the child to remain with the Saiyans. Her arrival had made life that much more difficult for them, but all four of them agreed that she was worth it. The lizard had demanded ‘payment’ from all of them as the price for allowing their princess to live.

Vegeta ran his thumb over the scar that ran down the right side of her face, one of the payments Frieza had demanded from his daughter. Now that was all going to change. This was his last chance, if he didn’t kill the lizard now they were all going to die. He could accept Nappa, himself even Kahle being killed, but not her. Not his Seraphina, not his precious little girl. So he was going to do what he had to and Kahle was going to do as he was ordered.

Vegeta smiled at his daughter and held her close, kissing the tip of her nose, “Go say goodbye to Nappa while I talk with your Ammë.” Reluctantly Vegeta put his daughter down and watched her skip over to the huge Saiyan. At the touch of the other man’s hand on his shoulder Vegeta turned to face his mate. “Take care of her.”

Kahle nodded as he wrapped his arm around the smaller man, pulling him close, “don’t I always?” The two men held each other for a few moments before Kahle spoke again. “I have contacts that will be able to get the two of us onto a fully stocked three-man ship. They’ll also make sure that we are not tracked or followed by any of Frieza’s men.” Kahle leaned down and kissed his mate, “I’ll get her out. I promise. She won’t grow up like we did.” He whispered in his lover’s ear.

Vegeta shook his head, “she’s already growing up like we…”

Kahle cut him off, nuzzling him gently. “We’re getting her out before it’s too late. She won’t grow into womanhood here. The gods only know what Frieza or Zarbon would do to her, but I won’t let them. We’ll leave in a day or so. Probably head for the…”

“Don’t!” Vegeta exclaimed, holding his hand up against his lover’s lips, “Don’t tell me where you’re going! If something were to happen…”

Kahle nodded, “We’ll find each other again, even if it is in other world.” They remained in each other’s arms longer than Vegeta thought safe, but allowed it anyways as this was likely the last time he would feel his mate in his arms. Finally, Vegeta pulled away, kissed his mate one last time and went over to where his daughter was talking with Nappa.

Knelling down he waited until his girl noticed and ran over to him. Reaching up behind his head Vegeta undid the clasp of a silver chain, he then pulled out from under his uniform. Holding it out in front of him he looked at the small round charm dangling there. It was silver, like the chain, the middle of the charm had been cut out in the shape of the Saiyan royal crest; to anyone else it wasn’t very impressive but it meant the world to him.

With a sad smile he put the chain around his daughter’s neck, “This was my mother’s. She gave it to me just before Frieza took me and now it’s yours.” Vegeta pulled her into his arms holding her tight, “be good for your Ammë.” He paused for a moment, why was he hesitating? He should tell her; they might never see each other again. “Always remember that…that I love you very much. You are my whole world Kra.”

She threw her arms around his neck, “I love you Daddy.”

Vegeta was forced to bite his tongue to keep himself from showing his emotions. Using every ounce of willpower Vegeta pushed his daughter away, stood up and walked to his pod. Beside him Nappa had already climbed into his pod and was shutting the door. He allowed himself one last glance at his mate and daughter before getting into his pod and closing the door. As the pod blasted off Vegeta kept his eyes focused on his mate and daughter, even long after he could no longer see them. He prayed to whatever gods would listen that they would be safe and that maybe one day he could see them again.

  
~*~

Vegeta woke with a start, covered in sweat. Looking around he realized that he was in his room on earth. Just to make sure he glanced over to the other side of the bed. Sure enough Kakarot lay there sleeping peacefully. Sighing Vegeta leaned back into the pillows willing himself to relax. It was just a dream.


	2. Chapter 1 Beginnings and Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go with the first full chapter. I've decided to post a little early because of the Easter holidays as I know that I will be to busy to update and by Beta will hurt me if I don't.  
> Now there is a m/m lemon in this chapter but I'm not marking it, so just be careful if you're reading this at work.  
> This has been Beta'd by the wonderful Jena and any remaining mistakes are my own.  
> In this story Goku, Gohan worked together with Vegeta and Trunks to defeat Cell so Goku never died. 
> 
> Thoughts are in italics.  
> ~~~Italics~~~ is a dream sequence

Goku woke up, stretched and rolled over, not overly surprised to find the space next to him empty. Since bonding with Vegeta over a year ago he come to know more of the prince’s habits. One of those being his inability to sleep in past six. Rolling out of bed Goku headed for the large bathroom attached to the master bedroom so that he could take a shower before heading down for breakfast. Standing under the spray of water he thought on how much life had changed since Trunks had visited from the future four years ago.

Goku had wanted Gohan to train with him to help with the androids but Chi-Chi had been very much against it, they fought for days until Goku finally put his foot down. Grudgingly Chi-Chi had let Goku take Gohan, instead finding other ways to try and exert her control over the Saiyan. With just over a year before the androids were supposed to arrive they had gotten into an argument, Goku couldn’t remember what had started it or even what it was about, but he did remember Chi-Chi screaming at him that he wasn’t the man she had married anymore.

This had caught him by surprise and he had spent the better part of a week out in the woods by himself thinking of his relationship with Chi-Chi. During that week he had discovered many things about himself. He was tired of pretending to be human when he wasn’t, that being said it wasn’t like he was going to completely change who he was. No, he was just going to stop hiding parts of who he was…and if people didn’t like it then that was their problem not his.

The other epiphany (yes he knows exactly what that word means thank you very much) was that he had begun to think of Vegeta as his prince and that had deep feelings for said prince. He hadn’t been sure if the feelings would be reciprocated, but he wanted to find out before they were all supposed to die. All of his wonderful plans had gone out the window when he returned home.

Chi-Chi had sat him down, telling him that she had news for him. She started with, what he considered good news though she wouldn’t agree, and slowly worked her way to the worst news possible. The first thing she told him was that while she wanted a divorce, she had just found out that she was pregnant. She then proceeded to tell him that she had just gotten off the phone with Bulma who was five months pregnant with Vegeta’s child. Apparently she and Vegeta had gotten drunk one night after dinner which had resulted in a night of wild sex, which had led to Trunks. Finally, Chi-Chi dropped the bomb that not long afterwards Vegeta had taken Bulma’s ship and disappeared into space.

Goku whipped the water from his face as he thought of the month that followed. He had spent most of it sullen and depressed, until finally Piccolo dragged his ass out into the world. He had to laugh as he thought of the conversation he had with the Namek, he honestly didn’t think his friend could blush like that. For the next seven months he pushed Gohan, Piccolo and himself harder than normal, neither of them complained to him about it but he did suspect they talked to each other behind his back.

A week after Goten was born he had decided to take a day to himself in the woods. He had needed time and space to think, so he went fishing. When he emerged from the lake he was surprised to find Vegeta leaning against a tree watching him. “The green bean came by this morning to talk with me.” Slowly the prince pushed himself away from the tree and walked forward. Goku stood there staring at the other Saiyan, overly conscious of his nudity, but Vegeta just continued speaking. “He told me an interesting story Kakarot. I wonder if you know what it was he said.” Goku blushed, wishing he had the ability to look away, but the other man’s eyes held him prisoner. When words failed him he simply nodded and prayed that he didn’t get an erection.

Vegeta chuckled at his reaction moving still closer making Goku shift to the right uncomfortably. “I bet you do Kakarot. Now what do you think I should do with you?” something about what the older man said went right through his chest. Was he rejecting him out right? Goku looked down at his feet wanting to run away from the other man. He felt something hit him behind his knees and the next thing he knew he was on his back in the grass with Vegeta sitting on top of him. “Where do you think you are going Kakarot?” Goku looked up at the other man fully confused. His confusion only mounted when he noticed that Vegeta was smiling at him.

Goku shivered as he remembered the feeling of the prince’s hands on his body for the first time. Goku turned so that the spray was hitting his back and looked down. Yep, he had a raging hard on. Reaching down he wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking himself. As he stroked himself Goku thought of the many times he had snuck away from Chi-Chi before their divorce to meet up with Vegeta and the many different positions the prince had used to pleasure him.

One time seemed to stick in his mind, the shower spray at his back became the rock face Vegeta had pinned him against the second time they had been together. Being rather early in the morning and still rather satisfied from the night before it didn’t take long for him to come. Grinning he proceeded to rinse himself off thoroughly before getting out of the shower and drying himself with his ki.

Heading back into the bedroom Goku proceeded to throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Not long after they bonded Vegeta had forbidden him to wear his orange and blue gi unless he was training or fighting. Opening the door, he headed out into the hall to check up on the boys. Even a year later he felt a surge of pride in the house that he and Vegeta, with help from Gohan, had built.

It was true the house was too large for their family as it was now, but they had plans to change that in the near future. He still wasn’t sure he completely believed Vegeta when he said that he (Goku, a male) could get pregnant. He pushed those thoughts from his mind as he entered Goten and Trunks’ room. He was rather shocked to find them both still in their cribs, usually Vegeta let them out when he got up, fed them a quick snack and let them roam around their room until it was time for breakfast. That he hadn’t worried Goku to no end, but the worry was for later, now he had two hungry year-old demi-Saiyans to feed. Picking the boys up he headed downstairs to the kitchen, already smelling the bacon Gohan had started.

“Morning Gohan,” he said as he put the two boys in the highchairs Vegeta had made for them.

“Morning Dad,” Gohan put down the fork he was using to flip the bacon and walked over to hug his dad and brothers.

“Have you seen Vegeta this morning?” Goku asked, taking over the cooking.

Gohan thought for a moment and shook his head, “no sorry dad. I haven’t seen Adar at all this morning.”

Goku smirked, he was still getting used to Gohan calling Vegeta Adar. He wasn’t sure who had been more surprised when Vegeta had told Gohan to call him Adar, the Saiyan term that meant ‘other father’, just before they mated. Goku shook his head, telling himself to get back to work making breakfast for five Saiyans.

After breakfast Gohan took the boys outside while Goku cleaned up and started on lunch. When lunch was over and Vegeta still hadn’t shown up Goku became very worried, it just wasn’t like the other man. Not once since they started their relationship had Vegeta disappeared without warning. For him to do so now meant something was wrong. Knowing he had to look for his mate but couldn’t do so with three children to look after. Goku grabbed the boys and IT’d them to Capsule Corp.

Bulma was standing in the kitchen pouring herself yet another cup of coffee when Goku popped into the room right beside her. She jumped spilling coffee all over the counter. “Dende Goku! Don’t do that!” she shouted, holding a hand to her chest.

“Sorry Bulma,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. “I know this is kind of sudden but could you watch the boys for me?”

“Of course Goku that’s no problem. Is everything alright?” Bulma asked.

Goku nodded, “yeah everything’s fine.”

Bulma narrowed her eyes she knew very well that he was lying to her. “Ok…you know what why don’t the boys spend the night! I know my parents would love to do something with Trunks and Goten and I have some things in the lab I would love to show Gohan.”

Goku brightened at the idea, “that would be great. Thanks Bulma.” Not for the first time he was grateful that while the blue haired genius had no desire to raise her son, she had no issues looking after him and his two ‘brothers’. Once he was sure the boys would be fine Goku IT’d back home.

Standing in front of the house he tried to sense Vegeta’s ki, only to discover the prince was masking his ki. Raising his head Goku sniffed the air, searching for Vegeta’s scent, while it was all over their territory he could tell which scents were more recent than the others. Following this newer scent Goku ran into the woods just to the north of their house.

Goku found his mate sitting beside a waterfall hidden in the woods near their house. Slowly he walked closer to him, making sure to make noise and to have his ki up enough for the older male to sense him. Goku sat down on the grass next to the prince and waited for the other man to speak. When he didn’t say anything Goku decided that if he wanted to know anything he would have to ask some questions. “Vegeta,” he whispered inching closer to his mate, “is everything alright? You don’t seem like yourself today.”

“Just a nightmare Kakarot.” Vegeta sighed, he knew his mate was worried about him but he wasn’t sure if he should tell Kakarot about his past, never mind how. Taking a deep breath, he turned and looked at the younger male and silently cursed himself for doing so. _Fucking puppy dog eyes. He’s just as bad as Kahle with his dam smile._ Vegeta leaned back against a large tree and held out his arm, inviting Kakarot to come closer and cuddle.

Goku smiled at the silent invitation and wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his mate, holding him close. This seemed to console them both, despite being the ‘dominate’ male in their relationship Vegeta fully enjoyed being held like this by his larger mate. Vegeta purred quietly in an attempt to calm them both down enough for him to tell Kakarot everything.

“I’ll tell you what’s wrong but you have to promise not to get upset Kakarot. Remember I’m bonded to you and nothing is going to change that. Alright?” Goku was confused, what was so bad that Vegeta had to say that. Sensing that he was waiting for an answer Goku nuzzled Vegeta’s hair and whispered an agreement.

Vegeta was quiet for a few more minutes, wrapping his tail firmly around his mate’s waist before telling his story. “You’re not my fist mate Kakarot,” he held up his hand to stop the other man from saying anything. “Don’t interrupt please, just let me tell you the story.” Goku nodded knowing that it would be easier for the other man if he just stayed quiet.

“There were actually four of us that survived the destruction of our planet. Besides myself, Nappa and Raditz there was another male, Kahle. He was a year or so older than I. We became involved on a mission when I was seventeen. Within three years we decided we wanted something more, but at the same time we both knew that we were not each other’s soul mate. Kahle and I never intended to stay together for long…frankly we figured one or both of us would be killed at any time.” Vegeta paused, running a hand over his face, breathing deeply as if trying to calm himself.

“We had been mated for two years when he came to me and told me he was pregnant. Kahle wanted to try and hide his pregnancy from Frieza, we figured that Frieza would either kill both Kahle and the child or order Kahle to terminate the pregnancy.”

Goku froze fearing the worst, _is this what he was dreaming about, the murder of his unborn child and his mate?_ Much to Goku’s surprise Vegeta chuckled lightly.

“When the lizard did find out about his pregnancy he was ecstatic. Not only did he allow Kahle to continue the pregnancy, he took Kahle off active duty and issued him his own medic to make sure everything went smoothly. I had just returned from another mission when word arrived that Kahle had gone into labour.” Vegeta stared off into space lost in his memories, “I remember thinking how small she was and that there was no way I was going to let Frieza or his minions to do to her what they did to me and the others. She was my little Seraphina.”

Goku tightened his arms around Vegeta in comfort and had to ask, “What was her name?”

Vegeta looked up at his mate and smiled, “Kra…her name was Kra, but we all called her Seraphina. It means…well the closest term in common would be angel. That’s what she was for us, our angel of hope.” The two men sat silently for a while, both lost in their own thoughts along the same lines. Both men were wondering what had happened to this little girl.

Eventually Goku couldn’t wait for an answer any longer, “What happened to her and Kahle?”

Vegeta took a few deep breaths before continuing, “She was eight when I left for earth. Kahle and I had talked about it before I left and decided that they would make a run for it. I know he had contacts within Frieza’s troops that were going to help him. He said that they had a ship ready for them and that they would be able to travel under the radar. It’s ridiculous really…I refused to let Kahle tell me where they would head when they got away, hell I don’t even know if they got on the ship or not.”

As he thought about this Goku realized something, “That’s why you took off into space both those times…to look for them.” Vegeta just nodded. Goku pressed his cheek against the top of his lover’s head, “What did they look like?” Vegeta closed his eyes and let some of his memories of them pass through the bond into Kakarot’s mind.

Goku gasped as images flooded his mind. He had no clue that they could use the bond like this, it was amazing and slightly terrifying at the same time. It was like watching a movie in his mind, only he was ‘in’ the movie, he could move around but he couldn’t interact with anything. Looking around he realized that he was on Frieza’s ship, standing outside an open door leading to a family compartment.

Entering the room, he saw a very tired yet absolutely happy looking man lying on the bed propped up by pillows. He was young, Kakarot thought, maybe in his mid-twenties. His hair was shoulder length with wild spikes in all directions. While it was difficult to tell with him lying down Goku thought that he would have been very close to his own height, maybe an inch or two shorter. What Goku really noticed was the other man’s facial features; unlike the other Saiyans his were almost gentle, his eyes were bright and full of pride and…well…love. The man’s smile, however, was absolutely gorgeous. Goku could understand what had attracted Vegeta to this Saiyan, hell he was slightly attracted to this ghost of a memory.

Pulling his eyes from the very attractive male in bed Goku looked around the room. As he expected it was simply furnished, other than the occupied bed there was a night stand and a small couch, currently occupied by his brother who was cuddling…Nappa. What the fuck? His brother and Nappa were together? Looking away from the slightly disturbing sight Goku searched for Vegeta’s daughter. As if on cue a side door opened and a younger version of Vegeta walked in holding a small bundle. Goku waited until the memory Vegeta had settled on the bed before walking over to look at the baby. The second he got a good look at her he felt Vegeta pulling the memory away.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at the man in his arms not sure what to say. It turned out that he didn’t have to say anything as Vegeta shared another memory with him. This time he was standing outside on what appeared to be some kind of space pod launch area. Standing near two pods were Vegeta and Nappa, both looking tense. Goku heard a door opening behind him, turning he was not overly surprised to see Kahle standing there. What did surprise him was the little girl that went running towards Vegeta.

He hadn’t expected such a jump in time between the memories. Looking at Kra he guessed her to be around the same age as Gohan was when Trunks first arrived from the future. So that would make her…oh shit! Goku suddenly realized what memory Vegeta was showing him. He watched from a distance as Vegeta said his goodbyes to Kahle, before giving something to his daughter. Goku knew that he could move closer to them within the memory but held back.

It was enough that Vegeta had shared this with him, he would let his mate keep the memory of those words to himself. This time it was Goku that pulled out of the memory. As he came to himself Goku kept his eyes closed, thinking of what he had been shown. He wondered how she had gotten the scar on her face but knew that now was not the time to ask. Instead he just held on to his mate, letting him know that he had his love and understanding. They sat there by the waterfall until the sun had set. Goku nuzzled Vegeta gently before standing and helping the other male to his feet. Hand in hand with their tails entwined they walked home.

When they arrived home and were not mobbed by three small bodies Vegeta was surprised. “Where are the boys?” he turned to look at his mate.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, “I took them over to Bulma’s after lunch so I could look for you without worrying about them.”

Vegeta nodded as he moved into the kitchen to find dinner. After a quick dinner the two men retired to their room. Upon entering their room Vegeta disappeared into the bathroom, while he didn’t lock the door behind him Goku knew that he didn’t want company. Instead Goku tidied the room up, undressed and relaxed on the bed waiting for his mate to emerge. Sitting on the bed, Goku thought about what he had been told and shown this afternoon.

He was not surprised that Vegeta had kept some things about his past from him, the other man had gone through so much in his youth that Goku did not begrudge his mate his secrets. This, however, this was different. He had never expected Vegeta to have been mated before and finding out that he had hurt. Leaning forward, he hid his face in his hands and allowed a few tears to fall. He was so wrapped up in trying to control his emotions that he didn’t hear the bathroom door open nor did he feel the dip of the bed as his mate sat down next to him.

~*~

Vegeta could feel Kakarot’s turmoil through their bond as he showered. Knowing that he needed to comfort his mate Vegeta cut his shower short, quickly dried himself and went to check up on the other man. Re-entering the room, he was shocked by what he saw; Kakarot was sitting on the bed his head in his hands completely naked.

Taking a deep breath Vegeta could smell the salty tang of tears; his mate was crying. Kicking himself for dumping this information on his mate and then abandoning him for a stupid shower, Vegeta walked across the room and sat on the bed beside the other man. Reaching out he ran his fingers through the other’s spikey hair, purring gently.

Goku lifted his head and looked at his mate. Vegeta’s heart sank at the look on Kakarot’s face; knowing that he had to prove to the other man what he meant to the prince Vegeta leaned forward and captured the other’s lips with his own. Gently he pushed Kakarot back into the bed, his hands roaming gently over the others body.

Goku moaned at the taste of his prince, his hands reaching up and tangling in the flame like hair. Vegeta reached down with one hand to tangle around Kakarot’s tail, pulling a moan from him. Enjoying the sounds his mate was making Vegeta plundered Kakarot’s mouth until he was panting. Moving away from the other’s lips Vegeta began nibbling, licking and kissing his way down his neck, across his collar bone and further down the man’s chest. He took particular care when it came to his mate’s nipples lavishing each one with his mouth while pinching and playing with its mate using his hand that was not tangled with his tail.

Goku whimpered when Vegeta abandoned kissing his chest only to gasp when the other man took his cock into his warm and wet mouth. He wanted to thrust his aching cock further into the warmth of his lover’s mouth but Vegeta kept his hips still with his hand. Vegeta ran his tongue up the underside of his mate’s cock and around the red swollen tip before lowering his mouth slowly over the organ.

While his mouth and hands were busy his tail reached over the night stand, wrapped around the rather large bottle of lubricant there and brought it over squirting some onto the hand he had just untangled from Kakarot’s tail. Keeping the other man occupied with his tongue Vegeta slowly inserted a finger into the tight ring of flesh making his lover buck and moan. By the time Vegeta had finished preparing him Kakarot was mewing from the intense pleasure. Knowing that his mate was close and wanting to be inside him when he did cum Vegeta pulled away slowly. Propping himself up on his elbows Vegeta chuckled at the glare Kakarot was giving him for stopping.

Goku was floating, his entire body felt…amazing. That didn’t quite describe it but his brain was on hiatus and that was all he could think of. There was something about this time that was different from the others, it was gentler, more…loving. He thought that this was Vegeta’s way of showing how much he cared, Dende knew the man had a difficult time expressing any feelings. Then Vegeta took his aching cock into his mouth and all coherent thoughts left him.

That was until Vegeta stopped. Goku opened his eyes to glare at his lover for daring to stop when he was so close. He was going to say something but the look in Vegeta’s eyes stopped him. The prince reached to gently run his hand down the side of his mate’s face and leaned forward to kiss him tenderly. Vegeta entered him so tenderly that Goku didn’t feel any pain. Looking up into the eyes that gazed at him with a smoldering passion he knew just how much the prince loved him and purred in response.

Goku groaned at the feeling of his lover’s cock buried deep inside him and clenched his muscles causing the man above him to moan. Growling Vegeta began thrusting into the warm body beneath him. Goku put up with the slow pace for a little while loving the gentleness the older man was showing him. But now enough was enough of this gentle shit, he wanted real Saiyan loving. Smirking he began squeezing and releasing his muscles while his hands roamed across Vegeta’s back and his mouth and tongue worshiped the prince’s neck and shoulders, purring the entire time.

He shouted in surprise when Vegeta quickly pulled out and flipped him over and re-entered him in one swift motion. Vegeta grabbed Goku’s hips and angled him so that with every thrust he hit his mate’s prostate, pulling out all kinds of sounds from the younger male. It did not take long before Vegeta could feel himself getting close, not wanting to cum before Kakarot he wrapped his tail around his dripping cock tugging and pulling. Vegeta leaned down and bit down on Kakarot’s shoulder, remarking the male as his own. Seconds later Kakarot came, shouting the prince’s name. It only took Vegeta a few more thrusts before he too came roaring his pleasure for the whole world to hear.

Vegeta pulled Kakarot with him as he collapsed on his side, both men breathing heavily. Goku turned around so that he was facing his mate, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. “I love you Vegeta.” The prince held his mate close, laying feather light kisses all over the man’s chest.

“And I you Kakarot. I know that I don’t say it often but I do. Please do not forget it.”

Goku buried his face in the others flame like hair, “I won’t Vegeta. I promise.” Sharing a tender kiss, the two men curled up together, each holding the other close and soon fell asleep.  

_~~~Frieza was standing before him laughing. On either side of him were soldiers holding him down on his knees. The cool air ripped across his bare chest causing the fresh welts on his back to burn, but he kept silent. His torturers wanted him to scream so he would keep his silence, even when they began breaking the bones in his tail. He lost track of time, the number of lashes they gave him and how many of his bones they had broken._

_The fierce slap of the lizard’s tail across his face sent him sparling across the floor. He lay there dazed and disorientated trying to understand what Frieza was saying. “It seems you just won’t learn Vegeta. No matter what I try you simply refuse to learn. But I think I know what will change your mind.” Frieza gestured to one of the soldiers who quickly left the room._

_When the soldier returned he felt his heart sink. Between two guards was his daughter. By the look in her eyes he could tell she was scared and wanted to run to him. Slowly, so as not to attract attention, he shook his head. He watched as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes they were cold and distant, she had learned from him far too well. Kra squared her shoulders and he knew exactly what she was thinking. She was the Saiyan princess and would not show fear to this monster. He was proud of her for daring to do this and at the same time terrified of what was going to happen to her._

_“It seems Vegeta that you are not the only one in need of a lesion.” Frieza walked over to where the soldier held Kra. Leaning down the lizard ran his hand down the side of her face, “you know that you owe your life to me little monkey princess and yet you defy me; just like your father.”_

_“You know lord Frieza,” Zarbon said as he eyed the young Saiyan, “you have yet to claim your payment from the little monkey for allowing her to live.”_

_Hearing this, he struggled against the soldiers holding him trying to get to his daughter. “You know Zarbon you’re absolutely right. All the other monkeys have paid me, it’s time for this one to as well.” Frieza cupped her chin in his hand, turning her head from side to side, “Yes I think that will do nicely.” Frieza held out his other hand and Zarbon placed a large dagger into his master’s waiting hand. Taking the dagger Frieza plunged it into the side of her face, mere inches from her eye, and dragged it down to her chin._

_Kra gasped, falling to her knees her hands reaching up to hold her face. He didn’t think, he just reacted. Pushing the soldiers aside he forced his broken body to move towards her. Before he could get close, he felt Frieza’s tail wrap tightly around his neck, pulling him off the ground. “Tsk, tsk. Vegeta you know better than to interrupt me when I’m teaching a lesson.” He found himself being thrown against one of the walls. He felt his leg bend backwards as he hit, breaking yet another bone. Across the room Kra lay on the floor bleeding heavily from the cut on her face while Frieza whipped her with his tail. Once again he forced his body to get up and move towards his daughter. He had barely made it two steps when he was hit from behind and everything went black. ~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok hopefully everything regarding Chi-Chi and Bulma made sense. If not...Goku and Chi-Chi are divorced and she left the two boys with Goku having no desire to deal with aliens. Bulma loves her son but does not want to be bothered raising him as she would rather focus on her career.  
> Review?


	3. Chapter 2 Lessons and Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it then I don't own it

Vegeta jolted upright, panting as he came out of his nightmare. Taking a few deep breaths, he looked around his room just to make sure that he was safe. Beside him, his mate also seemed to be in the clutches of a nightmare. Reaching over Vegeta grabbed the man’s shoulders to hold him still, “Kakarot wake up, it’s just a dream. You’re fine, I’m right here.” Goku woke up screaming.

 Vegeta tightened his hold around the other male’s shoulders and held him close whispering to him. Goku looked around him as if trying to figure out where he was, when his eyes fell on Vegeta he sighed and leaned into his chest. Vegeta nuzzled the top of his head while running his tail up and down Kakarot’s back. “It was just a dream Kakarot. You’re safe here with me,” Vegeta paused for a moment trying to figure out what it was that could have frightened his mate so badly then added, “the boys are safe at Bulma’s. Everyone is fine.” Goku shook his head and muttered something into his mate’s chest. Vegeta couldn’t hear what Kakarot had said so he pushed the other man’s head slightly away from his chest with his chin and asked for him to say it again.

Goku looked up at the older male with sad frightened eyes, “but she’s not.

It took a moment for what Kakarot had said to make sense to Vegeta. “Shit Kakarot, I’m sorry. I forgot to close the bond before I fell asleep.”

Goku looked confused, “What do you mean Vegeta?”

The prince sighed and cupped the side of his mate’s face in his palm. “That was my dream Kakarot. When I leave the bond open at night we can share each other’s dreams.” Vegeta held his mate close purring in an attempt to calm them both down. “I never meant for you to have to share my nightmares. I’m sorry Kakarot.”

Goku huddled closer into the older Saiyan’s chest, trying to clear his mind of the images. “Did that really happen, Vegeta?” Vegeta could only nod. Goku wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man, shifting their positions so that Vegeta’s head was nestled against his chest; thinking about the dream and what Vegeta had told him. “Wait! Vegeta You close the bond every night?” Goku felt Vegeta nod against his chest. “You have dreams like that every night?”

Vegeta pulled away just enough to look Kakarot in the eye. “I used to. There is a reason I don’t sleep much.” He took in the look in Kakarot’s eyes, shook his head slightly and continued knowing that the Baka would ask anyway. “They started not long after my first purge under Frieza. I was six. I didn’t get them every night to begin with. By the time Kahle and I became involved they were a nightly occurrence. After we mated they came less frequently, only three or four times a week. After I left for earth they became nightly again.”

Goku couldn’t believe it; his mate had been having such nightmares every night for nearly twenty years. Nuzzling the side of his lover’s face, he had to ask, “Do you still get them often?”

Vegeta laughed and nuzzled the younger man back. “No Kakarot, I don’t. Since we mated I’ve only had a few, and most of those were when we were first mated.”

“Then why do you close the bond every night?” Goku was slightly hurt by this, if he wasn’t having nightmares then why would Vegeta close the bond? What was in his dreams that he didn’t want his mate to know about?

 Vegeta shook his head, he knew Kakarot was taking this the wrong way but who could blame him? He had kept too many secrets from his mate and now it was coming back to bite him in the ass. “Kakarot, I close the bond because I don’t know if the dreams are gone for good or not and I don’t want you to suffer. You’re too damn pure and innocent and I’m selfish enough to want to keep you that way. The only things I hide from you are the pain and suffering the five of us went through under the lizard. Nothing else, I promise.”

Goku was silent for a while, thinking…well more like arguing with himself. Part of him wanted to believe the prince and just leave it at that. After all what was a bonding without some trust? But there was a smaller, louder part of him that said exactly! What is so bad that Vegeta can’t trust you with? “Vegeta,” he whispered, “can you leave the bond open for a while? If it gets to be too much for me, I’ll tell you and you can go back to closing the bond at night. Is that okay?”

Vegeta smiled and kissed Kakarot’s forehead, “If that’s what you need me to do then that’s what I’ll do. Now why don’t we try and get some more sleep?” Goku agreed and the two men curled up together and fell into a deep sleep, neither one disturbed by dreams of any sort.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dawn found both Saiyans awake and making breakfast together in the kitchen. Neither one had said a word about the events of the day before, both seeming content to ignore it. After eating both showered, separately, then Goku IT’d them to Bulma’s to pick up the boys. Unlike the last time Bulma was not in the room to be startled by their sudden appearance. Vegeta left Kakarot in the kitchen looking through the fridge and cupboards to find the woman and their sons.

He wasn’t overly surprised to find all three boys in front of the massive T.V. in the living room, the woman nowhere in sight. Shaking his head at the woman’s inattentiveness, he walked over to where his two youngest were laying on the floor. Seeing his Adar, Gohan jumped off the couch and ran over for a hug. Vegeta welcomed the boy into his arms purring while Gohan nuzzled his chest. “Is everything alright Adar?”

Vegeta looked at their eldest son, “I’ll explain everything when we get home. Go and check on your father, make sure he hasn’t eaten everything in the kitchen.” Gohan laughed as he left the living room in search of his father. Bending over Vegeta picked up the two cubs and followed Gohan into the kitchen, only to find the brat standing in the doorway laughing. Looking over Gohan, Vegeta had to bite his lip to keep from laughing as well. Kakarot was dodging around the kitchen, mouth full of food being yelled at by the woman. The look of panic on Kakarot's face combined with the chipmunk cheeks was almost too much for the prince.

“Damn it Goku, don’t tell me nothing’s wrong! You come over here yesterday all nervous asking me to watch the boys and now you think you can just stand there and tell me nothing’s wrong! I don’t think so!”

Vegeta decided that he needed to step in and save his mate from the blue haired woman. Pushing past Gohan, Vegeta walked over to where Goku stood. “Enough woman!” he said as he passed a squirming Trunks over to Goku. The two men had yet to figure out why the boys were so attached to the man not their sire. “Nothing happened yesterday,” he added as he shifted Goten in his arms. “Kakarot and I simply wanted time alone.”

Bulma eyed him skeptically, “if that’s all it was then why was he so nervous?”

Mentally Vegeta rolled his eyes, “probably because you were going to ask all kinds of stupid and personal questions.”

That seemed to shut her up long enough for Goku to mumble a quick “thanks for watching the boys,” grab his mate and eldest son and IT them home.

Upon returning home Goku and Vegeta put the cubs on the grass and settled down next to them. Gohan walked over to where Vegeta was sitting and plopped down beside him, looking up at him expectantly. Vegeta sighed and chuckled, shaking his head both at himself and the brat. “You want the explanation now don’t you?” Gohan nodded smiling at his Adar. Goku laughed and lay out on the grass, laying his head in his mate’s lap. Absently Vegeta ran his fingers through Kakarot's hair as he thought over what to tell Gohan.

Gohan watched his Adar knowing that he was thinking hard about something. Figuring it had to do with what happened yesterday, he decided to try and make it easier on his newer parent. “You don’t have to tell me everything Adar.” Vegeta looked over at the boy and smiled, but still mentally arguing with himself.

“Vegeta has a daughter, Gohan.” Goku blurted out, not taking his eyes off the cubs.

“Kakarot!” Vegeta lightly cuffed his mate upside the head.

“Adar, is that true? You have another cub?” Gohan asked.

Vegeta reached over and put his hand on the boy’s knee. “It’s true Gohan. I have another cub. She’s about three years older than you actually.”

Gohan slowly nodded his head, taking in this new information. “Where is she?”

The prince looked down, sadness clouding his eyes. “I don’t know. I sent her off with her Ammë just before Nappa and I came to earth. I haven’t seen her since.” Gohan reached over and hugged his Adar. Vegeta returned the hug wishing deep down in his heart that it was actually his baby girl in his arms rather than Kakarot's boy.

“Adar…Ammë is a Saiyan word right? What does it mean?” Gohan asked as he pulled away.

“Yes Gohan it is Saiyan. It doesn’t really have an exact translation into common. It’s used to address a person’s birth parent when that parent is male.”

Vegeta had to try very hard not to laugh at the look of confusion and horror on the boy’s face. “What part is confusing you boy?” Gohan opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to make words form and failing. “Use your words brat, you look like a fish when you do that.” His tactic of trying to piss off the younger Saiyan seemed to work as Gohan was suddenly able to speak again.

“Men can’t give birth Adar, it’s biologically impossible.” Vegeta wanted to sigh in frustration but he knew that it wasn’t the boys fault he know absolutely nothing about their people. I think it’s time to fix that…he glanced down at his mate who was still resting in his lap, for the both of them.

“It may be impossible for human males, but not for Saiyans. Among our people females were very rare. Only one or two cubs out of every hundred born might be female, so we adapted in order to survive.” He raised his hand and shook his finger at Gohan, “you can’t use human ideas and thinking with Saiyans. We might look alike and be reproductively compatible but that is it. You can’t always think like a human Gohan, you’re half Saiyan…remember it.”

Vegeta leaned back on his elbows watching the cubs playing in the grass. Soft snores alerted him to the fact that his mate had fallen asleep. It seemed like a good idea to him. Glancing over at Gohan he saw that the young man, while deep in thought, was paying close attention to his brothers. Knowing the boy would wake them if anything happened Vegeta lay back in the grass and joined his mate in sleep.

Gohan watched Goten and Trunks wrestle in the grass, thinking of what his Adar had said. _I get that Saiyans are not humans but how else am I supposed to think of them…except in how they are not like humans. It’s easy enough for him to tell me not to think like a human, he knows about our people. I don’t know anything about them other than they love to fight and have tails. How am I supposed to figure out how to think like a Saiyan?_

 He glanced over to where his father was sleeping, his head resting in the lap of the prince…the prince. Gohan smile to himself, _surely the prince of all Saiyans would be willing to teach me about his…our people_. Still smiling he got up and went over to play with his brothers, letting their fathers sleep in peace for the rest of the afternoon.

Later that afternoon Gohan was trying to figure out how and when to ask his Adar about their people. He was still thinking about it as he sat down for dinner. He had been thinking so hard that it startled him when Vegeta actually began talking about their history. He was listening so intently that he forgot all about his food.

“Gohan?” his father asked leaning forward over the table, “are you alright? You’ve stopped eating.” Gohan shook his head to clear it. Across the table Vegeta was laughing quietly to himself, he had an idea why the boy had stopped eating but he wanted to hear it from him. Gohan looked from his father to his Adar and back.

“I’m fine dad, really. I…I just,” he looked down at his plate, “I just got caught up in what Adar was saying. I kinda forgot about my food.” Both men burst out laughing causing Gohan to blush.

“Tell you what brat,” Vegeta leaned back in his chair crossing his arms, “from now on after lunch I will teach you about our people for a few hours every day.”

Gohan brightened, “Really! That would be awesome!” Still laughing Goku nudged Gohan, “finish your dinner already.”

It wasn’t long before the five Saiyans fell into a routine during their lazy summer days. After breakfast the three older males would train, each one taking turns watching the cubs, followed by a sizeable lunch. After which they would settle down in the shadows of the trees and Vegeta would tell them about their people.

When September came Gohan started school. Both Goku and Vegeta had decided that it would be better for the boy to actually go to a school and interact with others his own age, rather than being cooped up at home all the time. Gohan loved it. Every morning Goku would IT them to an empty field near the school, allowing Gohan to walk the rest of the way like any normal kid.

While he did make friends, Gohan didn’t feel comfortable bringing them home, instead he would go to their houses, sometimes even spending the night. With Gohan now spending most of his day at school, Vegeta switched to teaching him about Saiyan life at night.

In October, Gohan came home from school extremely excited. “I’ve been invited to John’s birthday party next Saturday! I can go right dad?”

Goku nodded, “of course you can go Gohan. I guess this means a trip to the toy store huh?”

Vegeta rolled his eyes “I suppose you will be buying more pointless things for the cubs as well Kakarot?”

Goku grinned, “of course Vegeta, kids can never have too many toys.” Vegeta scoffed as he watched Gohan run up to his room, no doubt to do his homework. He relaxed as he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist pulling him back against his mate’s chest. “Pretend all you want my love but you love seeing the boys happy, so what’s a few more toys?”

Vegeta leaned his head back, resting it on the younger male’s shoulder, “There is no arguing with you is there meleth nîn.”

Goku looked down at the older Saiyan confused, “What was that?”

Vegeta turned around in his mate’s arms so that he could look at him, “meleth nîn, it means ‘my love’ in Saiyan.”

Goku tightened his arms around the smaller male and began nuzzling his neck. “You know, Vegeta, the cubs are napping and Gohan is busy doing homework…”

Vegeta smirked up at his mate, “You are insatiable, you know that Kakarot?” Goku nodded into his mate’s neck running his tongue up the taunt skin. “Take us to the lake already Kakarot.” Goku smiled and IT’d them to the lake where he had found Vegeta all those months ago. The pair had returned many times, finding themselves a little cave behind the waterfall that they had made their own.

Entering the cave Goku slowly wondered over to the shelf of rock that they had made into a bed covered in furs while Vegeta grabbed the container of juniper oil off the shelf he had carved and headed to where his mate had made himself comfortable on the pile of furs. Slowly with care the two men disrobed each other and spent the next few hours leisurely making love.

~*~*~*~

After school the next day the five Saiyan's headed to the toy store. While it did not take Gohan long to find the right gift for his friend, Goku, Goten and Trunks were taking their precious time picking out new toys. Vegeta decided that in order for him to get out of this damn store faster he would have to help. Taking Trunks’ hand he led the younger prince away from the Son men to the other end of the store. Eventually Trunks stopped in front of a large display of stuffed animals.

“Daddy,” Trunks pulled on his pant leg, “I want that one.” The prince looked at the large T-Rex that Trunks was pointing to. With a sigh he reached up and grabbed the one in front only to be stopped by his son’s cry of distress. “NO! Not that one! The blue one behind him.” Growling softly, he pulled the blue dinosaur down and handed it to Trunks who pulled it into a tight hug and ran off to show Goten.

Vegeta stood in front of the display of stuffed animals. He still couldn’t fully understand his sons’ obsessions with such things. As he was about to walk away one bear caught his eye. Reaching out he picked up the bear, glad for once that he wasn’t wearing his gloves when he felt just how soft the thing actually was. He looked at the bear curiously, it had lilac fur and bright blue eyes. Shaking his head, he went to put the bear back on the shelf but instead found himself taking the bear up to the register where Kakarot had put the rest of their items.

When Kakarot looked at him in question he answered, “It’s a present. Her birthday was a couple months ago and I haven’t gotten her anything in a while.” Goku didn’t argue or question further. When they got home he took the bear and put it on a shelf in their room where Vegeta could see it from his side of the bed.

On Saturday, Goku IT’d the three boys to Capsule Corp where the two younger boys were going to spend the day at the zoo with Bulma and her parents. He then walked with Gohan over to his friend’s house for the party. “Bulma said that she would stop by on her way home and pick you up. I’ll come and get you from Capsule Corp afterwards.” Goku gave his eldest son a quick hug, “have fun.”

Turning he walked back to Bulma’s house and after saying another goodbye to his younger sons took off flying towards home. As he flew Goku thought of the many things he and his mate could do with the house to themselves for the day. When he landed all thoughts of ravishing and being ravished by his mate were dashed as he found Piccolo standing outside their house talking with Vegeta.

“Hey Piccolo! What’s up?” Goku asked as he landed in front of the Namekian, trying not to look too disappointed. Vegeta caught the look on his mates face and tried very hard not to laugh, he knew exactly what Kakarot had in mind for today and frankly he too was rather upset at the appearance of the green bean.

Piccolo watched the two Saiyan's well aware of what he had interrupted. “Dende sent me.” That got their attention. “He’s sensed a space ship headed for earth and while he’s sure that it will land today he can’t tell if whoever is on the ship is friendly or not.”

The two Saiyan's shared a glance, “does he know where the ship is going to land?” Goku was now a little worried, white both he and Vegeta were powerful it paid to be cautious.

Piccolo shook his head, “Dende’s not sure. He said it might be near the Giza wastelands, but that’s just a guess. I’m hoping that when the ship gets close enough we’ll be able to sense their ki and track the ship that way.”

Goku nodded, that made sense, though it was cutting things a little close. “Have you told any of the others?”

Again, Piccolo shook his head, “No. To be honest I didn’t really see the point. If whoever is on the ship is friendly then there will be no reason to fight and if they’re not, well. The others haven’t really been keeping up with their training.”

“That’s true. I think Tien’s the only one who still trains…” All three men’s heads shot up, fully alert. “Is that supposed to be…” Goku looked at Piccolo who could only nod. The younger Saiyan raised his eyebrows and gave a low whistle. “That’s an impressive ki. Though, something about it feels familiar. What do you think, Vegeta?” Goku watched his mate who had suddenly gone pale. “Vegeta, are you alright?” When he didn’t get a reply, Goku walked over and placed a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder, “Vegeta?”

The prince shook his head as if trying to clear it, “Come on, let’s go find out what’s coming.” Without looking back, he took off into the sky heading towards the landing site leaving the other two behind. Shrugging Goku took off after his mate, Piccolo close on his heels. It didn’t take long for the trio to reach the wastelands where they were sure that the ship was going to land.

“How long do you think before they land?” Goku looked around thinking about where the ship might land.

Piccolo shook his head “I’m not sure, but I expect it will be soon.”

Goku looked over at his mate hoping that he might know, having more experience with space ships then either Piccolo or himself. Unfortunately, Vegeta seemed lost in his thoughts, staring up at the sky. While this worried Goku he thought it better to wait and see who was on the ship first and then worry about his mate. Half an hour later they felt a change in the ki approaching, alerting them to the landing ship _. It looks just like Frieza’s ship, only smaller_ , was Goku’s first thought which was quickly followed by, _I really hope it’s not one of his minions or another family member out for revenge_. They waited until the ship had landed before slowly moving closer, no need to give away their presence before they knew exactly who was on the ship. The door opened with a hiss and a gust of steam the ramp making a crashing noise as it connected with the planet.

Goku watched from his vantage point on top of a plateau as a being came to stand in the doorway. With a gasp he was off the plateau and heading towards the ship with Piccolo and Vegeta right beside him. “It’s a female.” He heard Piccolo say as they landed thirty feet away. From where they stood they could tell that not only was it female but a young female at that. Goku was hoping that it was who he thought it was with all his heart.

“Do you think she’s friendly?” Piccolo asked, not taking his eyes off her.

Goku relaxed a bit, “if it’s who I think it is she’s not only friendly, she’s family.” That would explain Vegeta’s odd behaviour since we felt the ki and why it fells so familiar.

Vegeta couldn’t take his eyes off the ship, it was the usual three-man ship used by the PTO, just the kind of ship that Kahle would have taken all those years ago. But that’s impossible. The gods would never be that good to me. It’s probably one of his followers come to exact revenge…just as Vegeta had almost convinced himself of who could or rather could not be on the ship the female on the ship began to walk down the ramp, her tail swishing lazily behind her.

Piccolo was shocked, “She’s a Saiyan! I thought the two of you were the only ones left.”

Goku smirked at the confused Namekian. “Nope, turns out there are two more…well at least one more, but hopefully there is another out there. Don’t worry I’ll explain it all to you later.”

Ignoring his mate and the green bean, Vegeta walked closer to the ship wanting…needing to see exactly who was on the ship. He was joined by the others who were just a curious as the prince. As the Saiyan walked down the ramp she continually glanced around her while scanning the area with her red scouter. With a quick glance and a beep from the scouter she dismissed Piccolo, who was standing the closest. Next she moved her attention to Goku, her eyes widening when she noticed his tail. Tilting her head back slightly she sniffed the air, “your Raditz’ brother. Kakarot right?” Goku nodded wondering how she knew that. Vegeta moved closer, still completely shocked that she was actually standing there. His movement caught her eye and she turned her scared face towards him, “Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using bits of Tolkien elvish as Saiyan words in this story and I know that some of them are not proper but I like the way they sound so I'm going to use them.  
> In case anyone was wondering Vegeta and Goku grew back their tails when they bonded.


	4. Chapter 3 Meetings, Nightmares and Teddy Bears

_Thoughts_

_"Talking through mental bond"_

∫Saiyan∫

* * *

 

The two Saiyans stood in silence watching each other as if wondering if they were dreaming. Vegeta smiled at her shifting his body so he appeared more open, “Seraphina mírë nîn[1].” It was if with those words a dam was broken, allowing them both to truly believe the other was there.

Kra’s face lit up and she smiled, “Dad…” she let out a small laugh before yelling “DADDY!” and launching herself at the prince. Vegeta, having braced himself for her attack, wrapped his arms and tail around her holding her tight to his chest. If this was a dream he never wanted it to end. After what felt like forever Vegeta released her from his embrace, keeping his hands on her shoulders, looking her over trying to find the little girl he left behind on the pod dock six years ago.

 _Gods she’s grown so much, she’s damn near tall then me!_ He paused when he heard her giggling, ∫What?∫ She flashed him Kahle's dam smile,

∫I’m almost taller than you!∫

He growled at her which only caused her to laugh harder which in turn made him laugh. ∫Impertinent brat,∫ he gently smacked her upside the head.

∫Yeah, but I’m cute so I get away with it.∫ She said it with such a straight face that Vegeta couldn’t help himself, he threw back his head and laughed.

Goku watched his mate interact with his daughter feeling a surge of happiness through their bond. The prince looked relaxed in a way he had never seen before. When he threw back his head and laughed Goku couldn’t help the stab of jealously that went through him. Not once in all their time together had the prince let go like that, now she shows up and has him laughing in less than ten minutes. _It just not fair._ Then a thought occurred to him, _Vegeta’s going to want to spend a lot of time with Kra. They haven’t seen each other in six years, the boys and I are going to be pushed aside._ The thought made him growl softly and Piccolo looked at him wondering what was going on in his head.

Vegeta was finally able to regain control of himself and after allowing one more chuckle he settled down. Leaning forwards he grabbed a fistful of Kra’s hair and pulled her forwards until their foreheads touched. They stood like that, leaning against one another sharing in the physical comfort for a few minutes neither feeling the need to pull away. Eventually Vegeta did pull away knowing that his mate and the green bean would want answers.

 ∫Wait,∫ he looked back at the ship, ∫where’s you Ammë?∫ Kra’s face dropped and she looked down, ∫I don’t know.∫ Vegeta growled at her. ∫What do you mean you don’t know?∫

She glanced up at her father through her lashes but kept her head lowered. ∫We landed on planet Keros so we could refuel and resupply, I guess the inhabitants had heard of us and had issues with us landing on their planet. We were a kilometer from the ship when they attacked. Ammë ordered me back to the ship, I wanted to stay, but Ammë got mad and yelled at me to get back to the ship and leave. They took him away as the ship left, I could tell that he was still alive. I was hoping that he had gotten away and been able to make it here…∫ she finally gained enough courage to look up at her father, who looked absolutely livid. ∫I’m sorry Father. I never should have left Ammë.∫

Vegeta let out a noise that sounded very much like a snort. ∫You followed orders so there is nothing to be sorry about. When did Kahle get taken?∫ Kra bit her lip and scrunched her eyes slightly obviously thinking hard, ∫year and a half ago? I’m not sure exactly but it’s been over a year.∫

Sighing Vegeta wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her over to where Goku and Piccolo were standing. “So,” Piccolo looked between the two Saiyans “I am assuming that she is not a danger.” Vegeta and Kra laughed.

“Hardly green bean. I’ll have you know that my daughter is just as dangerous as I am. She was able to take out an entire planet on her own when she was seven. But no, she will not attack the earthlings.” Vegeta replied.

Piccolo smirked, “fair enough, I’ll head back to the Lookout and let Dende know.”

“Dende is the guardian, correct?” Kra asked looking at Piccolo who just nodded. “I was told to tell him that Mori sends his blessings.”

Piccolo and Goku gasped at her, “how…”

Kra sighed and tried hard not to roll her eyes, “Ammë and I landed on Namek two years ago. We were told that three Saiyan's had been there and saved their planet. When we asked about the Saiyan's and the elder told us about planet earth where this Dende was guardian. He asked us to pass along the message if we ever reached Earth.”

Goku looked confused, “If you reached new Namek two years ago why are you just getting here now? Namek is less than three weeks away from earth.” Vegeta chuckled at the look of sheer exasperation on his daughter’s face, it was so very similar to the look he sometimes wore on his own face when dealing with his mate some days.

“It’s difficult to get somewhere quickly when all you have to go by is a name and a quadrant. This is such a back water mud-ball of a planet that on one has ever heard of it before. Ammë and I were following a fairy tale that told us about a blue planet abundant with water and life in the Milky Way that was supposed to be populated with hairless apes that walk upright. It sounded like the description the Namekians gave of earth so we go directions and decided to see if the tales were true. Our first stop was on planet Keros…” Kra explained.

Piccolo glanced over to Goku to see if the other Saiyan understood anything about the other planet she had mentioned, a slight shake of the head showed the other Saiyan to be in the dark as much as the Namekian. The four stood in awkward silence for a while, Goku shifting his weight around while the other three stood stone still. “So…” Goku said when he could no longer take the silence, “this is your daughter, Vegeta?”

Kra looked at him like he was some kind of idiot while Vegeta laughed. “Yes meleth nîn, this is Kra.”

“Meleth nîn?” Kra gasped and stared at her father and Kakarot. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her in question, almost daring her to say anything. Instead of speaking Kra smelt the air searching for something; when she found it, she laughed. “You mated with Kakarot! Hn, how long have you two been together?”

The prince wrapped his tail around his mate’s wrist, pulling him close. “Kakarot and I have been mated for just over a year now.”

“A year now, Hn…” she nodded slowly while taking in Kakarot's scent. “Wait!” She leaned closer sniffing Goku and blowing the air out of her nose. “Well, well, well, didn’t take you long now did it dad?”

Goku and Vegeta shared a confused look. “What didn’t take Vegeta long?” Goku asked feeling very confused.

Her eyes widened in surprise, “you don’t know?!”

“Know what?” Goku looked to his mate hoping the older male would have some clue as to what his daughter was talking about.

Vegeta watched his daughter trying to figure out exactly what she was going on about, when it hit him. “Kra!” he shouted stopping her before she could say anything else on the subject. “Get back to the ship and collect your things. We will discuss this later, when we return home.” Hearing the commanding tone in her father’s voice Kra lowered her head submissively, dropped into a low curtsy and went back to the ship.

Goku and Vegeta waited in silence after saying their goodbyes, mostly on Goku’s part, to Piccolo who felt the need to return to the lookout swiftly. Goku shifted his weight as a million different questions ran through his head. He knew better than to ask them as he knew that his mate wanted to wait until they returned home. Thankfully it didn’t take Kra long to pack her things and return to where they were waiting for her. Without a word, Vegeta took off into the sky towards their home. Kra smiled at Goku, who was shaking his head at his mate, and took off after her father. Goku sighed, “Dende help me, now there’s two of them.”

The three Saiyans flew in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts. Goku was thankful that it wasn’t a long flight to their home in the mountains as his mind was reeling and his instincts were screaming at him that they couldn’t take her to their home as it was not good enough to bring a female into. “ _Relax Kakarot_ ,” he heard Vegeta’s voice coming through their bond. “ _The house will be fine, trust me. What you’re feeling is normal. I’ll explain everything to you, but not right now.”_

Goku growled silently as his mate’s refusal to explain yet at the same time he understood the older man’s reasons, so he kept the growl mostly to himself. When he stopped to think about what his mate could mean something clicked in his mind. _He’s as nervous about this as I am. If my instincts are screaming at me, what are his instincts doing to him?_ When they landed, Goku stood close to his mate thinking that the older man might want a bit of support. His thoughts were confirmed when an auburn tail wrapped itself around his waist. The two men watched the female taking in their house; while neither would admit it both were nervous about how she would react to the home they had built.

Kra walked the length of the house taking it all in. The two story house had been built from the local stone and wood and while it was not a huge mansion, it was large enough. Slowly she sauntered back to the males, “am I allowed to see the inside?” Neither man moved but they did nod, giving her permission to enter their house and explore.

Carefully Kra explored the house being careful not to disturb anything. While she was through in her exploration, she did it quickly taking only ten minutes or so until she was ready to rejoin the males outside. Before leaving the house she took a moment to watch the interactions between the males in order to fully understand their relationship.

Outside Goku and Vegeta waited impatiently; though neither dared to enter the house for fear of influencing her decision. Goku shifted uncomfortably, he knew somehow that it was important that she like the house but he didn’t know why and Vegeta wasn’t going to answer his questions anytime soon; which left him to shifting around. In an attempt to calm his mate until his questions could be answered Vegeta wrapped his tail around the other man’s waist and pulling him close. Goku almost immediately relaxed and responded by wrapping his tail around Vegeta’s left arm. Watching this Kra smiled to herself, it was obvious to her which one was the dominate male in their relationship.

With this knowledge Kra felt able to go out and join the males. Opening the door, she walked out heading straight for her father; standing in front of him she began to purr. Leaning closer she nuzzled the side of his face then lowered her head so that her face was buried under his chin. Vegeta lowered his chin to pin Kra’s face between his chin and neck. The prince held this position for a few seconds, purring softly, lifted his chin and allowed Kra to pull away. Goku watched, fascinated, as Kra walked towards him and repeated the process. Her purring pulled a low rumbling purr from his own chest. When she buried her face under his chin his instincts forcing his chin down to pin her there.

After holding her there for a while Goku finally pulled back and allowed her to step away. Kra smiled up at him, “So Adar, which room is mine?” Vegeta laughed at the look on his mate’s face, _I guess he didn’t factor in becoming an Adar to her._ Together the males led her into the house and showed her which room would be hers. After giving her a tour, not that she really needed it, the three Saiyans settled down in the living room, none feeling the need to fill the silence with conversation.

Eventually Goku looked up at the clock and realized that Gohan’s party was over and he needed to go and pick the boys up. “Vegeta I have to go and pick up the boys.”

Vegeta nodded, “While you there Kakarot, ask the Woman to pack up some of her clothing for Kra. She can’t go around wearing her Saiyan armour all the time.”

Getting up Goku headed towards the door but paused in the doorway, “I’ll be right back.” Stepping outside Goku allowed his relief to wash over himself before ITing to Bulma’s.

Knowing how his random appearing in places tended to startle the blue haired genius, Goku IT’d into the Brief’s backyard, then sauntered into the kitchen where Bulma was setting out a snack for the three boys. “Goku! I didn’t expect you to be here so early.” Bulma said hugging her oldest friend. Goku smirked, a habit he had picked up from Vegeta; he knew exactly what she was thinking about.

“Something or rather someone came up and our plans were cancelled. So I thought I would come and get the boys, we need to explain some things to them.” Bulma nodded waiting for her friend to finish talking so she could start asking him questions, but he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking as he just kept going. “I really need to get the boys back home Bulma, sorry if this wrecks any plans you had.” He gathered the two cubs into his arms and headed towards the back door. “Oh I forgot,” he turned back towards the woman. “Do you have any cloths that I could borrow?”

Bulma stared at her friend for a minute, shocked. “You want to borrow my clothes Goku?” when she received a nod she had to ask, “Why?”

Goku shifted, rubbing the back of his head, “well you see, we kind of have a…well a guest and she needs some other clothes. The ones she has just won’t work here.”  The blue haired genius watched the Saiyan trying to figure out what he was talking about. She could tell he wasn’t telling her everything and that bothered her. She liked knowing exactly what was going on at all times, but recently those two had been keeping her out. Sighing she smiled at her friend, “Sure Goku, let me go and get some things. I’ll be right back.” And I know just how to figure out what you two have been keeping from me.

In a blur of blue Bulma rushed upstairs, giving Goku a few minutes to explain things to his sons. In less than ten minutes, she was back carrying a fairly large suitcase. “Here you go, Goku. I hope that there are enough clothes here and that they fit.” Goku nodded, taking the case from his friend and shifting Trunks in his arms. Beside him, Gohan was bouncing an irritated Goten trying to get him to calm down. Seeing that Gohan had his hands full, Goku wrapped his tail around his son’s waist and IT’d them home. Unknown to him, Bulma had grabbed onto Goten’s shoulder mere moments before Goku had IT’d them away.

Putting Trunks down, Goku headed for the door. Gohan followed his lead letting Goten down to chase after Trunks, neither father nor son noticing their tag along. Leading the way, Goku headed straight for the living room where he had left Vegeta and Kra, the cubs right on his heels. Standing in the entrance to the living room, Goku paused, taking in the sight before him. The two Saiyans sat close together; Vegeta had his tail wrapped around her waist while Kra had Vegeta’s left arm in a tight grip with her own tail. From where he stood, Goku could hear them talking quietly in that strange language. It was such a tender moment that Goku nor the boys felt like entering the room and disturbing them. Others, however had no such qualms.

“That’s so adorable! Dende, Vegeta I didn’t know you had it in you to be cute and tender.” Bulma said as she pushed past the three boys to stand next to Goku.

“Damn it, Kakarot!” Vegeta stood putting distance between himself and his daughter. “What are you thinking bringing her here?”

Goku watched his mate, looking very nervous and not sure what to say. “Honestly, Vegeta I didn’t…”

Bulma put her hand on his shoulder interrupting him. “Chill out, Vegeta. Goku didn’t bring me here. I grabbed onto Goten at the last second. When Goku said you had a girl staying with you I just had to come over and see for myself.”

Vegeta cursed under his breath, “You just have to put your nose in everything, don’t you woman? Why can’t you just leave well enough alone?”

Bulma scoffed at the Saiyan prince. “Oh please, Vegeta it’s not like visiting you is dangerous…” Bulma’s words drifted off as a growling finally reached her ears. Looking behind the prince she was confronted by a very angry Saiyan female.

Kra had stood when the strange woman entered the house a soft growl beginning in her throat. As the blue haired woman argued with her father, she became angrier and the growl grew in strength until the human was able to hear it. _Who does this female think she is? My father and Adar built this house so it is mine and I will not let her come in and take it away_. Slowly, she moved towards the interloper with every intent to defend her right to the house.

Bulma watched as the female Saiyan stalked towards her, fear rising in her throat. Turning, she looked to Goku knowing in her heart that he would protect her from this new threat to her life as he had from all the others, only to find him backing away from her. “Goku?” she whispered her panic rising. Glancing around the room, she noticed that all the others were backing away from her as well. In full panic, Bulma began backing out of the house, while still keeping her eyes on the approaching Saiyan.

Goku was confused. Normally when his friends and family were threated he would step in and defend them, but now…now his instincts were once again screaming at him to stay out of this. Feeling someone behind him he turned around to find Gohan standing behind him. “Dad, what’s going on? Why do I feel like I can’t help Bulma?” Goku looked down at his son, who looked just as confused as he was, feeling bad that he didn’t have any answers. In an attempt to calm the young man down, Goku listened to his instincts and wrapped his tail around Gohan’s waist, pulling him close while purring quietly. It worked as Gohan leaned into his father’s body.

“Kakarot?” Goku startled at the sound of his mate’s voice. Smiling at the prince, Goku wrapped his arm around Gohan’s shoulders, holding the young man close, unwound his tail from his son’s waist and wound it around the prince’s wrist. Gohan looked up at the two men, confusion showing in his eyes. He obviously wanted to ask questions but Vegeta shook his head, “let me try and save the idiot woman first and then I will answer your questions.” Slowly, Vegeta moved away from them, but stayed close enough for Goku’s tail to remain around his wrist.

“Woman!” he called softly startling Bulma. She had expected him to be yelling at her like he normally did. She spared him a quick glance, not really wanting to take her eyes off the approaching Saiyan.

“What?” she snapped at him.

Vegeta bit back his normal sarcastic comment, instead quietly and calmly told her what to do. “Lower your eyes, don’t look her in the face and slowly back out of the house. Don’t make any sudden movements and she won’t attack.”

Deciding that maybe the prince might know what he was talking about Bulma did as she was told. Lowering her gaze, she slowly backed out of the house, making absolutely sure that she didn’t bump into anything. Once she was outside the house she kept going, eventually uncapsulating an air car and flying away, leaving the men to deal with the temperamental female Saiyan.

From where they stood, the three men watched as Bulma fled the area, biting back their laughter. In the living room, Kra stood tall and proud, her tail waving behind her, looking like she had just won a major battle. Vegeta lead the other two back into the living room and settled them all on the oversized couch, the cubs having fallen asleep under the table. “Adar…” Gohan began nervously eyeing the newcomer whom both his parents had seemed to accept into their house.

Understanding the boy’s nervousness, Vegeta set himself to explaining everything to his mate and son. With a slight gesture to Kra, he sent her out of the living room, leaving the males alone to discuss things before doing all the proper introductions.

“I’m just going to explain some things to you both and if you still have questions afterwards then you can ask them.” Vegeta watched father and son who were trying to understand the changes to their family. The prince took a few moments to gather his thoughts, trying to put his knowledge together in ways that the earth-raised Saiyans might understand.

“On our home planet, outside of the Royal court, most Saiyan's lived in small family groups. These groups were made up entirely of males, just like our own family, mostly due to the lack of females. When a female joined a family group, whether through mating or in rare conditions being born to a male couple, the dynamics changed. It was traditional for the males to build a house for the female as the males didn’t always have the type of traditional house the females demanded. Once the house was built, the female would examine it for its adequacy for housing children. If she accepted the house, she would join the family. In some rare occasions two females might want to join the same family group, in which case they would fight over the rights to the house.”

Gohan’s eyes brightened, “So that’s what was happening between her and Bulma.”

Vegeta nodded, smiling at his eldest son, “exactly. Kra saw Bulma as a threat to her rights to this house and challenged her for it. Once a female had joined a family, the dynamics change for the family. It was common for other male groups to try and take females from their family. To protect the female, the males of the group join together and form a pack, fighting for the role of alpha.”

He would have continued but Kra re-entered the living room carrying a tray of food. Silently she set the tray down on the coffee table, serving the men drinks in turn, before settling down on the floor nearby. Goku and Gohan watched her wondering what she was up to, Vegeta, however just ignored her. Instead he continued to explain things to Kakarot and Gohan. “Ignore her. Now the next week or so will be difficult as all of us adjust, but we’ll get through it.” The Saiyan's spent the rest of the night getting to know one another and just spending time together.

~*~*~*~

Something had woken them. Vegeta sat up in bed listening. Nothing. There was no noise or movement perceivable to have been the cause of waiting the two Saiyans. Getting out of bed the two men proceeded to check up on their sons. Gohan was snoring softly in his bed while Goten and Trunks were sprawled out across their cribs making soft noises of pleasure.

Silently they went to check on the newest addition to their family. Standing outside her door neither male heard anything so Vegeta decided to open the door, just to make sure. When Goku looked into the room he was shocked. Kra was thrashing around the bed, obviously fighting off some unknown attackers. Reaching up she grabbed the right side of her face and opened her mouth in a scream, but no sound came out. Then it hit him, _she’s been taught not to make a sound, not even in her sleep._ He knew from watching Vegeta’s memories through their bond of some of the things that had been done to this little girl.

As he watched her, Vegeta walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Reaching over he grabbed her wrists and held them tightly, while he used his tail to help pin down her legs. Goku was startled by his mate restraining his daughter in such a way. He was about to ask what he was doing but stopped when he saw Vegeta start to wake her up.

Kra jerked upright, her eyes wide and murderous, a ki blast trying to form in her hands, but they were gripped too tightly in her father’s grasp. Goku’s stomach sank when he realized just what Vegeta had been doing, Kra was in attack mode and didn’t even realize who was holding her. She blinked a few times to get her bearings, slowly relaxing into her father’s arms as she recognized his scent and her surroundings. When Vegeta knew that she was no longer likely to kill them all he released her and wrapped his arms around her instead.

Goku watched the pair for a moment before a thought occurred to him. Quickly he went back into their room and returned carrying something. Vegeta held his daughter close, willing both of them to hold in their emotions. He listened quietly as she told him about her dreams. Apparently they had become a regular occurrence since Kahle had disappeared. He had forgotten all about his mate when he saw in daughter trapped in the throes of a nightmare, so he was slightly startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up from Kra’s hair, he saw Kakarot holding out the purple bear he had bought for her. Smiling, he took the bear and showed it to Kra. She looked from the bear to her father confused, “What is that for?” Vegeta nuzzled her but remained quiet, allowing Goku to answer as he knew far more about such topics.

Goku smiled down at the confused girl. “It’s called a teddy bear and you cuddle with it. Most kids have at least one, your brothers each have…I don’t know five or six, and they are all different types of animals.”

Gingerly, Kra reached out for the bear. She was pleasantly shocked by how soft it was. Slowly as if afraid of her own reaction she tucked the bear into her chest and snuggled down into the covers. Vegeta and Goku stayed in the room until both were certain that she was asleep. When he was sure that his daughter was finally asleep, Vegeta got up off the bed and wrapping his tail around Goku’s waist headed back to their room and to bed.  

 

[1] My treasure 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm using Tolkien Elvish for the Saiyan words, some are Quenya and others are Sindarian. Yes I know that some are not quite proper Tolkien Elvish but as this isn't a LOTR story (still working on that one) I'm not too worried about using proper Elvish.


	5. Chapter Four: Explanations and Fights

The next morning Goku woke to find Vegeta still in bed with him. Glancing over at the clock, he was shocked to find that it was after seven. Not sure if something was wrong he rolled over and reached out for his mate. Vegeta grunted and rolled over, pulling the blankets tight around him. Realizing that the prince was fine, Goku got up and went to check up on the cubs. He had another moment of panic when he found their room empty. Running downstairs, he froze at the sight before him. Gohan, Goten and Trunks were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast while behind the counters Kra was cooking up more food.

“Moring Adar,” she said, not bothering to turn around from the stove. “Breakfast is ready. The cubs have already eaten and Gohan is taking them outside once he’s finished eating to watch them while he does something called homework. I’m assuming that you and dad will be busy training for most of the day today?” Goku was shocked into silence as she placed a large platter of food in front of him.

“Is the food not to your liking, Adar?” Goku looked up startled. Kra was standing at the end of the table washing Goten’s face.

Goku shook his head, “No it’s fine. I was just thinking.” Gohan snickered, keeping his eyes on his food, avoiding the angry glare his father shot in his direction.

“Kakarot you should know better. Thinking weakens the team.” Vegeta laughed as he sat down next to his upset mate.

Almost immediately Kra was placing a platter of food in front of the prince. “Morning Daddy.”

Vegeta grunted and dug into his food, ignoring the others. Between bites of food, Goku watched Kra as she cleaned up the mess Goten and Trunks had made with the remaining bits of their breakfast, before setting the two boys free. When Gohan finished he went to put his dishes away only to almost drop them when Kra exclaimed in horror. “What do you think you are doing?” She asked taking the dishes away from the young demi.

Gohan looked lost, “cleaning up? Like I always do.”

Kra scoffed at him and made a shooing motion with her tail. “Don’t worry about that. Go and take the cubs outside.”

Gohan looked to his dad and Adar for support. His dad just shook his head being just as lost as his son in this situation. His Adar, however nodded and pointed to the door. Deciding that it was better to follow orders, Gohan picked up his brothers and took the boys outside, hoping that his fathers wouldn’t take too long with their breakfast so they could join him and answer his questions.

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long, maybe ten minutes before the two men came outside and sat down on the grass beside him. The three men watched the cubs wrestle in the grass quietly for a while. Finally, Vegeta broke the silence, “alright. Do you want to ask questions or should I just try and explain everything?” Father and son regarded each other for a moment then Gohan nodded, agreeing with whatever his father had decided. 

Goku looked at his mate. “Why don’t you try and explain things, Vegeta. If we still don’t get things when you’re done, then we’ll ask.”

Vegeta moved so that his back was resting against one of the large trees in their backyard, his legs stretched out before him. Goku lay down close by, keeping watch on the cubs while Gohan curled up into his Adar’s side, resting his head on the older man’s shoulder. Vegeta took a moment, once again, to properly gather his thoughts, partially to figure out how to explain their traditions to the two earth-raised Saiyans but he also had to remember everything Nappa and Raditz had told him.

Wrapping his arm around Gohan, Vegeta began explaining. “In traditional Saiyan society, females have a very odd place within the pack. They are considered to be one of the lowest ranked members, no matter what their power level might be. Females are never allowed to fight for the role of Alpha, nor are they given any of the other…leadership roles in the pack. At the same time the female of the pack is the only one who can and does argue and fight with the Alpha, usually regarding the cubs and the house. If the female decides something on how the cubs are to be raised and wins the fight with the Alpha, then that is how all the cubs in the pack would be raised.” The prince paused to allow his mate and son a few minutes to digest the information.

From where he lay watching the cubs playing Goku twisted to look at his mate, concern filling his eyes. “So the female takes over all care of the packs cubs?” Vegeta reached out to his mate with his tail, wrapping it around the other male’s wrist. He understood where his mate’s concern was coming from. “No she doesn’t. The cub’s parents, especially their Ammë, are the main care givers. The female takes care of the cubs when their parents are busy working or training…you could call the female a live-in babysitter and maid. Usually the main argument between the female and the Alpha is when the cubs will be brought into the pack. The Alpha will always want the cubs to join at a fairly young age while the female wants them to wait until they’re much older.”

Gohan nodded into his Adar’s shoulder, “that explains a bit but why do we have to ignore Kra and why is this week going to be difficult?”

Vegeta smiled at the young man curled into his side. “Females that are not part of a pack and are considered of age, like Kra, are treated with caution by males. The family group that the female is trying to join will be even more cautions around her, to the point of ignoring her. The female will see this as a challenge to prove herself worthy of being accepted. She will…take over the cleaning the house and taking care of any cubs already within the group. For the next week you can expect Kra to be busy obsessively cleaning the house and will not take it well if any of us make large messes. I would suggest to both of you to try and keep the house clean until Saturday.” 

“What happens on Saturday?” Gohan asked pulling away from the prince.

“Saturday will be the best day for us to have a dominance fight. You will not be in school so we won’t have to worry about any injuries and we can send the cubs over to the old pervert’s house for the weekend so they can stay out of the fight.” Goku nodded everything seemed to be making sense to him and already his instincts were calling out for him to fight the other two and become the alpha; yet at the same time he knew he should wait until the female showed she was ready. 

For the rest of the week, the two men tried their hardest to keep both themselves and the cubs as far away from Kra as possible. Gohan was never so glad to be going to school after spending one evening at home doing his homework, after that first night he stayed away until dinner after which he disappeared with his dads, having learned his lesson to stay the hell away from Kra when she was cleaning. 

Early Saturday morning, Goku took Goten and Trunks over to Master Roshi’s promising to be there as early as possible the next morning to pick them up. Returning home, he found Gohan and Vegeta sitting at the kitchen table. While Vegeta seemed to have no issues with breakfast, Gohan was pushing his breakfast around on his plate. Sitting down between the two men Goku devoured the plate of food Kra set down in front of him. In an effort to dispel the tension in the room Vegeta pulled Gohan with him as he and Goku left the house to relax on the grass while Kra cleaned the kitchen before joining the males outside. 

Finishing the dishes Kra double checked the house to make sure everything was clean before heading outside, knowing full well that once she went outside it would be near impossible for her to leave the area the males were in until the fight was done. Once she was sure that the house was clean and the dinner she had premade was still in the fridge ready for later, Kra walked over to the door only to freeze in the doorway when she noticed the men still moving off to the northern end of the field the house had been built in. Once she was sure that they had found the right spot she left the house and followed the males. 

As she neared their chosen area her tail began swaying behind her spreading her scent over the area. While Vegeta had been expecting the scent, Goku and Gohan had not and it hit them hard. Goku didn’t know what had hit him, suddenly his instincts were in complete control. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins bringing an intense desire to fight and prove himself. Looking around he saw two other males and all other thoughts beyond fighting and dominating fled his mind; wanting to show off his power at the fullest he powered up to second level of super Saiyan and he attacked.

Kra watched in amazement as the three super Saiyans fought. _Holy shit! They all have achieved the legendary, I was not expecting this. They are fucking strong, even Gohan is able to keep up with the other two…damn that means I’m the weakest here besides the cubs. I have to fix that._

Two hours later and the three were still fighting, though it did appear that Gohan was beginning to tire. After another hour, Gohan was finally out of the running; he sat on the ground panting as he tried to stop the bleeding from a large wound on his leg. Seeing his wound, Kra got up from her place on the grass and snuck into the house to quickly grab the first aid kit they kept in the kitchen so that she could bind the wound for her brother.

Together the two younger Saiyan's sat in the grass watching their dads fight. She was pleasantly surprised at how matched the two men were, having never thought that anyone (besides herself eventually) could ever mater her father’s power level. Yet here was Kakarot matching him blow for blow. For three more hours they watched the two men fight, each slowly losing their transformations; until finally Kakarot had Vegeta pinned. Growling Kakarot ripped the right side of Vegeta’s shirt, bearing the prince’s shoulder before biting down on his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. 

Beside her Gohan quickly got up from his spot on the grass, somehow knowing what was expected of him. Walking forward he kept his head low, eyes fixed on the ground in front of him. If he had his tail it would have almost been between his legs. When Kakarot noticed him, the older male growled in warning. The low growl caused the younger Saiyan to lower himself even further to show his submission to his new Alpha. Kakarot quickly pinned the boy to the ground, ripping his shirt and biting into Gohan’s shoulder. 

Slowly Kra stood, making sure not to make any sudden movements that might cause their new Alpha to react violently. Keeping herself small and unthreatening, Kra made her way over to where Kakarot was now standing, purring as she went. Hearing the purr Kakarot turned, standing up straight and puffing out his chest when he saw the female. As he approached Kra made herself as small as possible and lowered herself to the ground waiting for the Alpha to pounce. 

~*~

Vegeta felt his shirt being ripped off just seconds before the pain of the bite ripped through his body. The prince bit down on his lip to prevent himself from crying out, he knew that the pain would only last a few more seconds. Sure enough by the time he finished telling himself to just hold out a little longer the pain had vanished, as had the body holding him down. Gently so as to not aggravate his wounds, he sat up and watched as Kakarot bit down into Gohan’s shoulder. Once the Alpha had finished marking the younger male, Vegeta got up and made his way over to his son. 

Helping the demi to his feet, Vegeta checked him over and asked, “you alright?”

Gohan nodded. “Yeah I think so.” Cautiously he glanced over to his father, “is this normal?”

Vegeta looked over to where Kra was slowly approaching their new Alpha and shrugged. “I think so but honestly I have no idea. This is the first time I have ever seen the forming of a pack.”  Gohan nodded in understanding. Together the two watched as Kra knelt down before the Alpha. Earlier that day Gohan had been wondering why she insisted on wearing a tank-top in the cold…now staring at the tattered remains of his shirt, he fully understood.

~*~

Kra wasn’t forced to wait long before Kakarot pinned her down and bit hard into her shoulder. Pain coursed through her body and she was forced to bite her tongue in order to keep back her screams. There were times when she absolutely hated being female, and this as it turned out was one of them. Finally, her shoulder was released by the Alpha and she allowed her body to collapse into the grass beneath her.

Letting go of the female’s shoulder he backed up, standing in the middle of the field he had just fought in. Throwing back his head he roared his triumph to the sky as he raised his ki to its maximum, proclaiming his ownership of the land his pack had settled on. He was lost in the power and it felt amazing. Never before had he felt more empowered then right now. Not even beating Frieza had given him such a feeling. He was the Alpha. The Alpha Saiyan…he was Kakarot!

Vegeta and Gohan waited until Kakarot had backed off before rushing over to where Kra was sprawled out in the grass. While Vegeta helped her sit up Gohan gathered the first-aid supplies she had brought out for his leg. He was shocked by how much worse her bite mark looked compared to his own. He wanted to ask his Adar questions so that he could understand it all, but figured it would be better to wait. Once her bite wound had stopped bleeding she relaxed against her dad and together the three waited for their Alpha to come down from his power high.

Slowly Kakarot returned to himself. He looked around the clearing trying to get her bearings and was surprised to find the sun setting. Turning around he found the rest of his pack cuddled together leaning against a tree dozing lightly. He shared a smile with his mate when the older male opened his eyes before glaring at the two older cubs sleeping on him. None to gently Vegeta dislodged the two sleeping on him and stood laughing at their reactions. Slowly, as to not aggravate their wounds the Saiyans made their way into the house.

Quickly Kra pulled out the meal she had made from the fridge and served it to her males. After dinner was done and the kitchen was clean they retired to the living room. They spent the rest of the evening talking about everything and nothing. The men told Kra about Earth traditions and in return she and Vegeta told them what they might expect from the pack bond.

~*~*~*~

Despite the activities of the day before all four Saiyans were up early the next morning. After a quick breakfast it was decided that the Alpha should go alone to bring home the cubs. ITing to Kame house the Alpha was grateful the others had let him come alone. True he could have just ordered them to stay behind but he really didn’t feel comfortable doing so just yet, perhaps sometime in the future.

Nervously he opened the door and let himself into the house. Immediately he had his arms full of hyper, squirming cubs, both trying to tell him about their day yesterday. Kneeling he set both boys down on the floor and tried to get them to quiet down. “Boys…boys…Trunks! Goten!...That’s enough!” When his attempts failed he growled at them, which worked very well in settling them. It did, however, have the side effect of putting his friends on edge.

Krillin looked at him as if he might turn and kill them all. Slowly the bald monk approached his friend, “Goku? Is everything okay?” The Saiyan ignored his friend, keeping his attention on his cubs. “Trunks, Goten, why don’t you two go play outside for a bit?” Sensing something different in their dad’s scent they quickly obeyed. Young as they are their instincts were strong and told them he was to be obeyed without question.

Once the cubs were outside the Saiyan stood and faced his friends. Seeing the fear in their eyes the human part of him wanted to apologize and make things better but it was quickly subdued by his Saiyan side that told him not to bother. If they truly believed that he could just turn on them after everything they’ve been through there was something wrong with their friendship. “Everything’s fine Krillin. Vegeta, Gohan and I had a dominance fight yesterday. I’ll spare you the details and just say that I am now the pack’s Alpha.”

Krillin looked confused, “What do you mean Goku?”

The Saiyan shook his head, “No.” Krillin looked even more confused. “No? What do you mean Goku? You’re not making any sense.”

The Alpha let out a rumbling noise that was not quite a growl. “My name is Kakarot,” he paused letting his friend’s absorb this new information. Krillin looked like he was about to lose it but Master Roshi’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Go…uh, Kakarot,” Roshi stammered, “We were wondering what brought this on. I mean you all seemed to be just fine the way you were.”

Kakarot allowed himself a mental laugh before answering. “Turns out that Vegeta has a daughter, she’s three years older than Gohan and arrived on Earth a week ago. Long story short our instincts demanded us to have a dominance fight and create a pack. Honestly very little has changed since Kra arrived. The others are waiting and the cubs need to go home, so I’ll talk to you guys later.” With a wave he walked outside, picked up the two cubs and IT’d home.


	6. Chapter Five: Shocking Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness for this chapter, RL got in the way, and it's going to get in the way next week as well. I'm heading up to Calgary, away from my computer to go to the Entertainment Expo and get my picture taken with a couple of Malfoys!!!  
> Also I'm getting close to the end of what I have already written so afterwards it might be longer between updates as the story does not want to co-operate with me in the writing department. But as soon as I get the chapters written I'll get them up here :)

_Thoughts_

_'Talking through bonds'_

[Song Title - Artist]

* * *

 

By late November the pack had fallen into a comfortable way of life. The boys had taken it upon themselves to show Kra everything about life on Earth. Kakarot was honestly surprised by just how easily she had merged into their family. Currently she was sitting in the living room with the three boys, curled up on the couch watching a movie.

“Kakarot you are thinking to hard…again.” Vegeta came up behind the Alpha, wrapping his tail around his mate’s waist. “What are you thinking about so hard meleth nîn?” Kakarot smiled at his mate, “not much really. I’m just a little surprised by how easily Kra has melded into our family. I know that you said she would, but it’s still rather surprising.” The Alpha could feel his mate’s smirk and both heard the silent ‘I told you so’ coming from the prince.

Fortunately for Kakarot a knock at the door prevented the prince from making any rude comments. Curious the two men left the doorway and headed to the front door, wondering who would be there. Since Kakarot's declaration that he was reverting to his Saiyan heritage his so called friends had not stopped by once. Shrugging the thought away Kakarot pulled the door open.

To say that the two men were shocked would be an understatement. Neither had expected to see any of the earthlings here, this one least of all. Yet there she stood in all her glory. “B-Bulma, what are you doing here?” Kakarot stuttered.

Smiling at their shocked looked Bulma pushed her way into the house. “I’m here to visit…that is still allowed right?” laughing she headed towards the noise coming from the living room. Kakarot looked wide-eyes at his mate. ‘ _Vegeta is she okay to go in there? I mean will Kra attack her for being in the house?_ ’

Vegeta nodded. ‘ _The Woman will be fine. Now that we have established ourselves as pack Kra will not see other females as a threat…so long as they do not stay in the house for too long.’_

Together the two men followed the blue haired scientist towards the living room. Both were grateful when she did not actually enter the room, instead she watched the four cubs from the doorway. “So who is she?” Bulma asked looking at the prince. The two men shared a quick look and shrugging Vegeta gestured to the kitchen table. Understanding the gesture Bulma followed the two Saiyans to the kitchen and settled down, waiting for the explanation.

Vegeta took in the look on the woman’s face and sighed. He knew that look, she wasn’t going to leave until she had all the information she wanted and wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “Alright Woman, I’m going to explain some things and you are not going to interrupt me.” Bulma thought about and nodded.

“The girl in the living room is my daughter, Kra.” Knowing the Woman as well as he did Vegeta paused waiting for the inevitable blow up. Catching Kakarot’s eye he mentally counted down, _‘three…two…one…’_

“WHAT! Vegeta are you serious? That girl is your daughter? Why the hell didn’t you tell me about her before? I thought only the four of you survived your planets destruction? Where is her mother? And what is she like? I always wondered about female Saiyans.” Bulma had jumped up and paced around the kitchen, looking every inch a child in a candy store. When no answer came immediately she turned to face the two men who were trying very hard not to laugh.

“Are you finished screaming like a banshee?” Vegeta asked. Bulma glared at him and contemplated throwing something at him. When she neither answered nor threw anything at him Vegeta figured it was safe to begin explaining things.

“Yes she is my daughter, of that I am quite certain.” The prince smiled at his mate’s chuckle and the woman’s glare. “As for why I did not tell you…you did not need to know.” Vegeta paused thinking back to the other question the woman had asked and how best to answer them. “When our planet was destroyed there were five of us that survived. Myself, Kakarot, Nappa, Raditz and Kahle who is Kra’s Ammë.”

Knowing the Woman as well as he did Vegeta knew that another interruption was seconds away. Sure enough Bulma didn’t waste any time asking questions. “Ammë? Is that some weird Saiyan terminology? So where is her mother?” Bulma was surprised when both men glared at her. She expected the glare from Vegeta, but from Goku? No way. She looked over at her oldest friend confused. “Is everything alright Goku?”

The Alpha snarled at her, earning a laugh from his mate and a squeak from the blue haired woman. “I believe that was Kakarot is trying to say is that he no longer wished to be called by his earth name. He is now going by his Saiyan name.” Vegeta allowed himself another laugh at the woman’s expense before continuing. “Ammë, as you so rudely put it, is a Saiyan word. It is used to address a person’s birth parent.”

Once again Bulma interrupted the prince’s explanations. “So Ammë is the Saiyan word for mom. Though why you have to say birth parent is beyond me. You could have just said mom.” Kakarot chucked, _oh this was going to be good._ The prince pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He decided that it would be better for his sanity if he just ignored the woman’s idiotic statements. “As for where Kahle is…Kra said that he was taken on planet Keros. Hopefully he should be able to get away and find his way here.” The two men waited to see how long it would take her to figure it out and what her reaction would be.

Bulma sat down gasping at the prince for several long minutes. For a while Kakarot thought that his friends’ brain had finally broken from too much information. He was wrong, though he wasn’t quite sure if that was a good thing or not. “What do you mean ‘he’ Vegeta? Are you telling me that a man gave birth to your daughter?” Vegeta decided not to bother answering that with a verbal response and simply nodded. “But…but that’s not humanly possible!”

Slowly Vegeta leaned forward on the table, “exactly. It’s not humanly possible. I don’t know how you keep forgetting but,” the prince’s tail unwound from around his waist and swayed back and forth behind him. “We. Are. Not. Human.” He would have continued berating the woman but, lucky for her, Kra entered the kitchen only to stop dead in her tracks when she noticed who was sitting at the table with her fathers.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know we had a visitor. Please forgive my bad manners for not greeting you properly.” Bulma waved off the girl’s apology as she stood. “Tell me Kra, your father was being vague, where is your mother?” The girl looked at the other woman confused then looked to her dad hoping that he could explain what the strange woman was talking about.

Seeing their daughter’s confusion both men chuckled. Kakarot decided to help both the women out and translate. “Bulma wants to know about your Ammë Kra.”

Thankful for her Adar’s help Kra gave him a quick smile then turned back to the other female. “My Ammë was taken when we landed on planet Keros. Though he should be able to get away and eventually make his way here. At least that was always the plan if we got separated.”

Bulma couldn’t believe her ears. Were they actually saying that her mother was a male? Behind her Kra moved around the kitchen making snacks but Bulma’s mind was too busy trying to figure out this new problem to care. Seeing as how Bulma had seemed to shut down the men shrugged and left her standing in the kitchen while they went to join the cubs in the living room. Eventually Bulma finally came back to herself. Her mind simply deciding that it was some weird Saiyan thing and that she would figure it all out later. Looking around for the others and finding the room empty she followed the sounds of the boys playing. She found everyone in the living room.

Stopping in the doorway she hoped that no one had noticed her yet so that she could watch them. Vegeta and his daughter were sitting on the couch talking while the other four played on the floor in front of the fire place. All in all, they seemed perfectly happy and comfortable together. Entering the room Bulma edged closer to the couch trying to hear what the two were talking about it.

“Is there a market nearby dad? I really need to get cloths of my own and I would like to see what this planet has to offer.” Vegeta groaned. He knew that this was coming but had hoped to put it off for as long as possible. _She's just like her Ammë, they both love to shop. The two of them can spend days wondering around the market planets spending credits like there was no tomorrow. Granted for us there might not have been a tomorrow and we conquered well and had no worries when it came to credits, but that did not mean I want to spend hours following after them watching them trying on cloths all day. Now I'm going be forced to put up with taking her to a mall…full of humans._

Just the thought of having to put up with the pushy annoying humans while his daughter spent hours shopping mad him growl. Which of course only made Kra laugh. “Please Daddy? I really need to get some cloths of my own.”

Hearing the girls request and Vegeta’s growl Bulma decided to help both Saiyans with their problem. “I’ll take you shopping Kra.” She walked around the couch to look at the younger woman. If this worked not only would she get to go shopping, something she loved to do, she would also get a chance to study the female Saiyan and get some answers.

Kra looked at her brother’s mother then back at her father hoping that he would let her go. Vegeta couldn’t believe his luck. _Not only would Kra get to go shopping without me, but it will also get the woman out of our house._ “Go, whatever, I don’t care.” He waved his hand dismissively. Kra threw her arms around her dad and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks Daddy! I have to change!” Just as quickly she was off the couch and running upstairs.

Kakarot looked up from where he had Trunks and Goten pinned. “What was that about?”

“I’m taking Kra shopping.”

“That’s great! Now we don’t have to take her.” Bulma laughed at her friend. “Gok…Kakarot that’s not nice.” The Alpha just shrugged he didn’t want to have to take Kra shopping any more than Vegeta did and was exceptionally happy that Bulma was getting them out of this. The sound of something, or someone, thumbing down the stairs alerted them to Kra’s return.

Kra bounced into the living room, dressed in more ‘human’ cloths, looking excited and slightly hyper. “Okay, I’m ready to go!” Bulma laughed at the girl’s enthusiasm. “Alright let’s go,” she waved at the boys. “I’ll have her back sometime around dinner…probably.” Bulma linked arms with Kra and led her outside to where her candy apple red hover waited. Bulma let go of the other girl’s arm and gently she pushed the Saiyan towards the passenger door. Walking around to the other side of the car Bulma opened the door and looked at the Saiyan who hadn’t moved.

Kra was standing next to the car staring at the car. Smiling she looked up at the blue haired scientist, “nice. Is this what all humans use to get around?” Bulma shook her head. “Yes and no. Most people do have cars that they drive, but those are mostly regular cars with wheels. This is a hover car, a newer design created by my company and only a few are out on the market which makes them very expensive. Only the very rich can afford one of these babies. I’m trying to get it to where they are easier and less expensive to make so that the cost will come down and more people can buy them.”

Kra nodded in understanding and moved to open the passenger door. Bulma’s hand on her own stopped her. Smiling at the Saiyan Bulma tilted her head towards the driver’s side, “You want try driving it?” Kra’s face lit up, “Really? You’ll let me drive it?” Nodding the woman gave the younger girl a small push towards the other side of the car. “Hurry up and get in. I’ll teach you how to drive.” Like a flash Kra was in the driver’s seat ready to go. Laughing Bulma got into the passenger side and began to give the Saiyan driving lessons.

From the living room window Vegeta and Kakarot watched the two women talk beside the car. Both men paled when Kra walked around the car and entered the driver’s seat. “Dende help us all the Woman’s teaching her to drive.” Vegeta whispered. Beside him Kakarot nodded, very glad that neither one had any desire or need to drive. Shaking their heads, the two men turned back to where their cubs were cuddled on the couch watching the TV.

~*~

It was well after dinner when the two women finally returned home smiling and laughing. Kakarot and Vegeta shared a look with Gohan that screamed Women!  “Had fun?” Vegeta sneered. Kra smiled at her dad, she could see the smile under the sneer. She walked over and kissed his cheek. “Yes, we had tons of fun. Auntie B loves to shop even more than Ammë.”

Kakarot raised his eyebrows at her comment. Apparently Saiyan females are not so different than human ones. They bonded over shopping of all things. Dende help him, he would never understand females. Wait did she say… “Auntie B?” The two women nodded and Gohan laughed. “Is this another Saiyan thing that Adar will wait ‘till later to explain?”

Kra just laughed. “It’s simple really, and not just a Saiyan thing. Bulma is my brother’s mother and while she is not pack, she is family. Besides it was her idea.” Kakarot gave himself a face palm, he would never understand women. Bulma gave Kra the rest of her capsules and after a quick goodbye, left.

After making sure that the men had all been fed properly and her kitchen was clean Kra went about sorting the numerous capsules. “Are all of those cloths?” Trunks asked from his perch on Kakarot's lap. Kra smiled indulgently at her younger brother. “Of course not, a girl need more than just cloths.” She pointed to one of the larger piles, “These are shoes and these are bags and purses. Oh and these ones,” she said pointing to the smallest pile, “are jewelry. Some of the other ones have make-up, hair products and some electronics. Which reminds me. I need to grab my computer and see if it’s compatible with human technology. You’ll help with that right dad?”

Vegeta nodded. He was looking forward to showing the Woman up when it came to her precious technology. Little did she know but his intelligence rivaled her own, especially when it came to more… sophisticated equipment.

“What are in those ones?” Goten pointed to another group of capsules that Kra was being exceptionally careful with. Pulling her youngest brother close she picked up one capsule and studied it. “These are probably the most precious things I bought today so you have to be careful with them. If you really want, I can teach you how to use them.” Pressing the button, she gently tossed the capsule and waited for the cloud of smoke and the distinctive POOF.

When the smoke cleared there were five rectangular cases sitting on the floor. Four of them were the same size, though they were all different colors and the fifth was much larger. Trunks scrambled off Kakarot’s lap and ran over to the cases. “What are those?”

“Why don’t you open one and see for yourself. Just don’t touch what’s inside okay?” nodding Trunks went straight for the largest case. Opening it he let out a gasp of surprise. From where he sat Gohan could easily see what was inside the case. “A guitar? You play the guitar?” Kra scoffed, “of course. Not all of us are musically challenged like dad. Though the guitar is not my instrument of choice. That was Raditz. Oh he good.”

Gohan choose to ignore the comment about his uncle…for now. “What else did you get?” Kra tapped her lip with a finger, thinking. “A couple of keyboards, an acoustic guitar, drums and a bass guitar. I don’t actually play bass, but Ammë does and I couldn’t help myself. These, though,” she gently petted one of the smaller cases. “These are my babies.” The chime of the hall clock ended any more questions the cubs had. “Come on you two, time for bed.” Mumbling curses about the evils of bedtime Trunks and Goten dawdled up the stairs to their room.

It was Kakarot who decided to tuck the cubs in for the night. “Don’t know why but I’ve been really tired lately. Might just head to bed myself after checking on the cubs.” Gohan looked concerned and Vegeta had a thoughtful expression on his face but Kra chuckled. “You might want to put a glass of water in the bathroom for the morning…just in case.” Shrugging Kakarot continue up the stairs. Vegeta following his mate not long after leaving the two elder cubs alone.

“What was that about?” Gohan asked.

“Well hopefully we’ll see in the morning if I’m right or not. Might take a couple of days, no more than a week.”

Gohan laughed, “Can’t you give a straight answer. Dende you’re as bad as Adar.” Getting up Kra headed for the stairs, “Sometimes it’s better to keep your knowledge to yourself. Just wait and see.” Turning she went upstairs to bed.

~*~*~*~

The next morning Kakarot woke up feeling off. He figured he would try and just lay still and hope the feeling would just go away. His stomach, however, had different ideas. He got up quickly, not caring if he woke his sleeping mate and made a beeline for the toilet where he proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach.

Vegeta woke to the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom. Sighing he got up and went to check on his mate. Picking up the glass of water they had left on the counter he knelt down beside his mate, pulling the other man into his arms. “Drink slowly,” he held out the glass and helped Kakarot drink. When he was sure that Kakarot was done throwing up Vegeta picked him up and brought him back to the bedroom laying him gently on the bed.

“Feeling better meleth nîn?” Kakarot nodded weakly and just leaned against his mate, trying to catch his breath. “Come on Kakarot, let’s get you downstairs and get some food in you. It will probably help calm your stomach.” Too weak to protest Kakarot allowed Vegeta to help him up and together they made their way to the kitchen.

The three boys were sitting around the kitchen table laughing as they devoured their breakfast while Kra continued cooking. “Hey dad, you okay? You look a little pale.” Gohan asked when he saw his father. Sitting down slowly Kakarot nodded.

“I think so. Just feeling a little off this morning.” He looked up with gratitude when Kra placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him.

“So the joys of morning sickness have started then Adar?”

All three of the men stared at her with shock in their eyes. Kakarot blinked a few times. “M-m-morning sickness?” Setting down the rest of breakfast Kra joined the men at the table.

“Yes, morning sickness. Though from what I’ve been told, unlike the females you should only suffer for two maybe three weeks. I bet the mood swings will be killer though.” Ignoring the chaos, she had just caused in the males Kra set about eating her own breakfast.

Kakarot stared off into space lost in his thoughts. Morning sickness and mood swings? What is Kra talking about? That sounds like what Chi-Chi went through when she was…oh Dende. “Is she saying that I…I…I'm preg…I'm pregn…I'm pregnant?”

Vegeta smirked and gave him a small chuckle. “I told you that you could get pregnant. But you didn’t want to believe me.” The prince got up and went to stand behind his mate, placing both hands on the larger male’s shoulders. He leaned forward until his lips were just barely touching his mate’s ear. At the same time his hands ran down the muscled arms to lace their fingers together. “If you look hard enough you can sense the begging’s of our cub’s ki.” Vegeta brought their linked hands to rest over Kakarot's abdomen, just above where their cub was growing.

Kra quickly got Gohan’s attention and together the two took the younger cubs outside. “Let’s give dad and Adar some time alone okay.” Goten looked up at his sister, “Is it true. Is dad going to have a baby?” All three boys looked at her with hope and confusion.

“Yes. Adar is pregnant. Probably around two months. I could smell the different hormones on him when I arrived. Our brother will be born sometime around June, if Adar goes for the full nine months. Now why don’t I go and get one of my instruments and show you boys what I can do.”

The boys all agreed so Kra flew up to her room and grabbed the wooden case. Taking the instrument’s case, she quickly flew back down with her violin. Gently Kra opened the violin case. Gohan could easily admit to being excited. He knew very well that with the short amount of time Kra had been on earth most, if not all of her music would be from outer space. _Oh let her play some Saiyan music_. He prayed silently.

When she pulled her scouter out of the case he was genuinely shocked. “Why do you need your scouter?” he asked. As far as he knew scouters were used only to identify a person’s ki and as a communicator, not for music. Kra smiled at her brother’s confused look. “I have music stored in its memory…some of it is back ground music for the songs I play. They don’t really sound right without it.”

Holding it up to her face Kra turned it on and started scrolling through the menus. From where he stood Gohan could tell the words were in Saiyan but he couldn’t read it backwards…yet. When she found what she was looking for Kra handed Gohan the scouter. “Here hold this for me. When I tell you to, push the button. Everything is already queued up so you can put it down afterwards if you want.”

Nodding in understanding Gohan sat down on the grass, pulling Goten and Trunks close. The three demis waited and watched impatiently as Kra pulled the violin out of its case along with the bow. Resting the violin on her left shoulder she brought the bow close to the instrument. “Now Gohan.” Reaching down Gohan pressed the large red button. He was rather shocked at the sheer volume of the music that came out of the small device. 

 Drawing the bow across the strings Kra began swaying to the music. As the music speed up she closed her eyes and allowed the music to move her body. Gohan watched her dance across the grass in awe. She looked so graceful and at peace like that. As she began the second song their dads joined him, cuddling together on the grass. She played a couple more songs before putting the violin away and herding them all in for lunch. [Spontaneous Me, Electric Daisy Violin, Zi-Zi’s Journey and Minimal Beat– Lindsey Stirling.]

~*~*~*~

It was early December and the pack was enjoying the comfort of their living room to do nothing. Goten and Trunks were curled up in front of the TV while Gohan sat in one of the chairs studying. Kra sat in front of the fire place with her computer while Vegeta held a napping Kakarot on the couch. A sudden flash of light startled them all. When the light died down there was a large red and gold bird in their living room. “That’s a phoenix.” Kra got up and walked towards the bird hovering in the air and offered it her arm.

Gohan shook his head, “but phoenix’ are mythological creatures. They don’t actually exist.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his son. “Yes and space aliens who can turn into ten-foot-tall giant apes don’t exist either.” The others laughed at Gohan’s discomfort. “It looks like it has a letter,” Kra held out her other hand to the phoenix. “Can I have the letter?” Giving its head a nod the phoenix dropped the letter into her hand. “It’s addressed to you daddy.” Handing over the letter Kra then took the bird into the kitchen in order to feed it.

Vegeta shifted a slowly wakening Kakarot in order to better read the letter. The heavy parchment reminded him of the kind used on their home planet. He was surprised by how the letter was addressed. He hadn’t thought anyone on this planet, besides his mate’s friends knew of his title and even they only addressed him as prince when they wanted to be sarcastic. To have a letter addressed to him as king and by a human was a wonderful feeling.

_To His Majesty King Vegeta XIX,_

_Greetings and salutations. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Allow me to get straight to the point of my letter. We of the magical community are no stranger to the Saiyan's, in fact I had the privilege to teach the few Saiyans that attended Hogwarts in the 1930’s. It has come to my attention that your daughter, Her Highness Princess Kra, is one of the few Saiyans able to wield magic. As such I would like to formally offer her a place in our school. I would like to arrange a meeting between myself and two colleagues with yourself and the other members of the Saiyan Royal Court to discuss this possibility._

_If it is agreeable, we will meet you on 18 December 1994 at noon. You can send your response along with a meeting place with my phoenix Fawkes. I am looking forward to meeting with you and the Princess._

_Sincerest Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

“What do you think meleth nîn?” he asked handing over the letter. Kakarot read it over a few times before handing it back.

“I didn’t know you were number nineteen Vegeta.”

The two men laughed and Vegeta gently hit him in the head with the letter. “Baka, that’s not what I meant and you know it.”

With a sigh Kakarot pulled himself up, settling on the couch beside his mate. “I think you should invite them here.”

“Are you sure that you want them here Kakarot?” Vegeta watched his mate closely. It was odd that the Alpha would think to invite outsiders onto pack lands. “Yes I'm sure. Let them come here and see our strength. Besides where else can we meet them? Capsule Corp? Kame House? No it’s better for our sanity if they come here.”

Vegeta chuckled. “You know there are times I forget how smart you really are meleth nîn.” He paused to glare at his mate who had begun to smirk. “You are right though. I’ll write to this Dumbledore and invite him and his colleagues here. Kra!”

Kra came back into the living room still carrying the bird. “Kra I assume that your Ammë kept most of my formal equipment? And that you have what he kept” Kra nodded, slightly confused. “Good. Give the bird to the boys and fetch me my writing desk.” A mask fell across Kra’s face and she lowered her eyes. “Yes Father.” Bowing her head, she turned and left the room to fulfill her father’s request. It only took a few minutes for Kra to gather what she needed and return to the living room.

Vegeta took the box from his daughter and waved her out of the room. Reverently he ran his hand over the top of the box, thinking of all the times he had watched his father use the royal writing desk. Closing his eyes, he forced the memories away and opened the box. He pulled out all the necessary items for writing and sealing the letter. Closing the box Vegeta went about writing his first formal royal letter in years. Once the letter was finished he folded it up and stuffed it in an envelope and called for the cubs to bring the bird. Taking the letter Fawkes disappeared with a flash of flame.

~*~*~*~

The pack spent the next few weeks preparing for the arrival of the three magicals. Kra spent the week before obsessively cleaning the house and preparing snacks and lunch for the day of the visit. The morning of the visit Vegeta had Kra dig out his uniform that Kahle had packed away. When they were younger Vegeta had teased the other male about his sentimentality but now he was rather grateful for it. A knock at their bedroom door announced Kra with the uniform.

Opening the door Vegeta found Kra standing there with two boxes and an odd look on her face. “This one is yours,” she said handing over the top box. “I brought this for Adar…if he wants to wear it.” Nodding in understanding Vegeta allowed Kra entrance to their room. Entering her father’s room Kra looked over to where Kakarot was sitting on the bed. “I wasn’t sure if you had something you wanted to wear for the meeting today or not so I brought another Saiyan uniform. It won’t take long to add the crest to the armour if you want…”

Smiling Kakarot got up from the bed and walked over to where Kra stood clutching the box to her chest like a precious treasure. “I’m sure the uniform will be amazing, and if you think it needs the crest then you should add it. I don’t know much about Saiyan armour so I’ll take all of your suggestions.”

Kra graced him with a grateful smile. “This was Raditz’ uniform…I figured that it would be the only one to fit you properly.” Slowly, reluctantly Kra handed Kakarot the box, her hands clenching into tight fists at her sides in an effort not to rip the box away from him and hide it in in her room. Turning she quickly fled from the room.

Still holding the box Kakarot looked at his mate. “Well that was a little odd.” Vegeta chuckled, “not really. With Raditz being the weakest of us he was the one who stayed behind to look after Kra once she was weaned. He was…part brother part uncle part father to her. They were very close…his death was the first one that really affected her.”

Opening the box Kakarot was surprised to find a very nice looking black uniform; not at all what he had been expecting. Instead of the tiny speedo looking piece of fabric and large cumbersome armour was a black uniform that was almost identical to the one Vegeta was wearing. The suit covered him from wrists to ankles, even forming a short turtle neck. Smiling to himself Kakarot pulled the uniform out of the box and quickly slipped it on. Turning around he faced Vegeta, holding his arms out. “What do you think?”

Taking in the view of his mate in full Saiyan dress Vegeta silently cursed his daughter and their guests who had yet to arrive. Swallowing a couple of times, he then forced himself to turn away from the enticing view of his mate. “We should head downstairs before our guests arrive.” Without waiting for an answer Vegeta left their room. Chuckling to himself Kakarot followed his mate thinking that he would definitely have to wear the uniform again.

Entering the living room Kakarot found the prince, now king standing in front of the fireplace. Coming up behind him Kakarot wrapped his arms around the king and together, the Alpha and the King, waited for the magicals to arrive.

~*~

Inside her room Kra quickly changed into her own uniform. It had been slightly freeing giving Kakarot Raditz’ uniform; after all at least this way it would get some use instead of just sitting in a box all the time. Shrugging she made her way out of her room and downstairs, running into the two cubs playing on the stairs. “What are you two doing?”

Trunks and Goten stared up at their sister with identical smirks which did not bode well for anyone in the house. Closing her eyes Kra prayed for patience. A knock at the door startled the boys and Goten dropped a large piece of stone he had been holding behind his back, which banged down the stairs; the bangs resonated throughout the house. Cursing Kra chased the cubs down the stairs and out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, there we go. Finally get to see the begging of Harry Potter come into the story. There will be more next chapter, promise.  
> Also I'm using Lindsey Stirling for all the violin music in the story as she is totally awesome and I love her music.


	7. Chapter Six: Meetings and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright new chapter for all you wonderful people. Sorry about the lateness of this one, I had hoped to get it up after the Expo but life kinda got in the way. I have one more chapter already written then the regular updating goes out the window. I will try as hard as I can to get new chapters up as soon as I can, but my muse has been being difficult lately.  
> Oh and I own nothing, save for my own characters, if you recognize it then it does not belong to me.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_'Talking through bonds'_

_~~~~Dream~~~~_

* * *

 

Severus Snape stood in the entrance hall of Hogwarts, waiting for the Headmaster to arrive so that they could get this idiotic trip over with. He still had no idea what Dumbledore wanted or where they were going, like everything else the old goat kept his cards close to his chest. He grit his teeth against the desire to pace the hall, no way in hell he would give in and do something so common where the students could see him.

Finally, Dumbledore arrived along with a confused looking McGonagall. Dumbledore smiled at the potions master, “Severus perhaps you would care to join myself and Minerva in a walk to the gates?” Understanding the need for secrecy Severus nodded and followed the pair out of the doors and onto the lawn. The three professors walked in silence across the lawn towards the gates.

Once they were all on the other side and the gates closed behind them Dumbledore finally spoke. “If the two of you don’t mind I would like you to join me on a little trip to talk with a potential student.”

Severus turned on his heel and stared at the Headmaster. “Albus you cannot be serious? You need all three of us to go and speak with this child, during the school year, while the tournament is ongoing?”

Albus smiled at the potions professor, “Severus this is very important, and I do believe that you both are needed. This is a necessary trip. Now these,” he handed both professors a piece of parchment with numbers on it, “are the Apparation coordinates. I shall see the two of you there.” With a pop Dumbledore Disapparated.  

Snape and McGonagall shared a look of concern, then they too Apparated. Severus was the last of the trio to arrive and deciding to be difficult he took a few extra minutes to study their surroundings. They had landed in a large meadow of sorts surrounded on all sides by dense forest. Somewhere in the distance he could hear running water, though he wasn’t sure if it was a river or a waterfall. In front of them was a fairly large two story house that was quite obliviously made from the local materials.

While Snape had been looking around Dumbledore and McGonagall had begun walking towards the house. Shrugging and muttering under his breath about impatient Gryffindors, Severus followed; his long stride allowing him to catch up to the other two as they reached the door. With a quick glance to make sure Severus had caught up Dumbledore knocked on the door.

The knock was quickly followed by a few loud bangs from inside the house which were quickly followed by a few muffled words Snape figured were curses. The door opened quickly just a few seconds later, to reveal a young boy. He had short spikey black hair with a few large spikes sticking off to one side and seemed average in height for someone his age, which Severus guessed to be around eleven or twelve. What really caught his attention (and McGonagall’s if the gasp he heard was anything to go by,) was the skin tight blue outfit and white armour he wore over his muscular body. The boy’s muscles were huge and Severus wondered exactly who these people were.

Dumbledore smiled down at the boy who returned the smile freely. “My name is Albus Dumbledore. I believe we are expected.”

The boy moved away from the door and gestured for them to enter. “Of course. Please come in. I'm Gohan. My father and the king are waiting for you in the living room. Please follow me.” The three magicals followed Gohan into the house. Cautiously Snape followed the boy into the house. As he walked through the house he tried to see more of the house, but as the living room was right next to the door he didn’t get to see much.

Entering the living room Severus noted that despite the boy’s words there appeared to be only one person waiting for them. The man stood in front of the fireplace, his back facing his visitors. Like Gohan the man was wearing a skin tight outfit, only his was black. He was also wearing some kind of armour with wide shoulders. One thing he did find odd about the uniform the other man was wearing was the black furry looking belt.

To distract himself from the muscle bound males Severus looked around the room in an effort to figure out what was so very important about this student. He had a feeling that it wasn’t the boy, so there had to be another child around here somewhere. Before he had time to ponder the subject the other male moved off to the side revealing another, albeit shorter male.

Unlike the other two this one screamed power and fear despite only being around 5’5”. His hair stood straight up in a gravity deifying flame. Just like the other two he wore a skin tight uniform with white and gold armour. Just like the taller male this one also had a furry belt around his waist only his was more of an auburn colour…just like his hair. Unlike the others he had a black and red cape attached to the wide shoulder pads and above his heart there was a design on the armour. What really made this one so different from the other two was his eyes. They were cold and ruthless, the type of eyes that came from seeing and causing many deaths. To Severus they reminded him a bit like the Dark Lord’s eyes.

When Albus took a few steps forward and bowed to his cold man Severus was more than a little surprised. “Your Majesty. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. With me are my two deputies.” He waved his left hand outward. “This is Minerva McGonagall the deputy headmistress and Transfiguration professor. On my right,” again he waved his hand. “This is Severus Snape, our potions professor and my unofficial second deputy.”

Severus bit his lip to keep himself from rolling his eyes at the headmaster. When neither of the two other males made a move to introduce themselves Snape began to grow irritated. _Just who did these muscle bound gods think they were? Wait? Did I just really call them gods? Granted they both are rather good looking but gods Severus? Honestly focus…and not on how tight those outfits are and how you can just about see everything._

“Professors,” Gohan said pulling Snape out of his thoughts. To say that Severus was glad to be interrupted by Gohan would be an understatement. “May I introduce his majesty King Vegeta the nineteenth, ruler of the Saiyan's and his royal highness the Prince Consort Kakarot.”

Both McGonagall and Snape were surprised. “But…” Minerva looked between the three men and Albus. “I thought the Saiyan's were extinct.”

The king laughed. “Almost madam, and not from a lack of trying on their parts. It is close though. There are not many of us left. Gohan here along with our two other cubs are only demis.” Seeing the human’s confusion Kakarot added, “Half-breeds. All three of them have human mothers.” Vegeta waved the three magicals towards a large couch and chair while he and Kakarot took up the love seat, leaving another chair open. Bowing Gohan excused himself from the room.

Severus had just sat himself comfortably in the chair beside the couch where Albus and Minerva were sitting when another of the Saiyans joined them. Looking up Severus had expected to find yet another young boy but was pleasantly surprised to see a young woman. She was wearing a tight fitting purple uniform, just like the ones the males were wearing, complete with the armour. Her armour was the same as the one worn by the king, complete with cape only hers was slightly shorter. The tight uniform showed off the fact that her body was almost as muscled as the men’s. Unlike the men she didn’t have a furry belt, instead her tail was waving slowly behind her. What really caught his eye was the large angry looking scar that ran down the right side of her face.

 _Where could she have gotten such a scar? There is no way that she is older than fourteen, maybe fifteen and it looks fairly old._ Once he was able to drag his eyes from the scar Severus finally noticed the girl’s eyes. Her eyes were the same as the king’s; cold and ruthless, as if they had seen too much death. _Merlin! What have those two been through to end up having eyes like that?_

“You sent for me father?” From his spot on the love seat Vegeta motioned for her to come closer. “I did. These three are from the school I was telling you about.” He turned his attention back to the three magicals. “My I introduce my daughter, her royal highness and heir to the Saiyan throne Princess Kra. Kra this is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school.” Albus took the incentive and stood holding out his hand to the princess. Kra looked down at the hand as if not quite trusting the old man’s intentions with it, but did eventually extend her hand as well.

Taking her hand Albus placed a gentle kiss on the back. “Your highness allow me to introduce you to my companions. This is Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress and transfiguration professor.” Minerva stood and greeted the princess who looked like she had just swallowed something disgusting. Dumbledore pointedly ignored the look and continued the introductions. “This, my dear, is Severus Snape, the potions professor.” Severus stood and held out his hand to the young girl. When she took his hand he couldn’t help himself, he had to do something about her rude attitude; so he squeezed her hand as hard as he could.

Kra felt the human attempt to imitate her by squeezing her hand and smirked at him then gently flexed her own hand. Severus couldn’t keep himself from flinching when it she flexed her hand. It felt like every bone in his hand was breaking. Quickly he released her hand, earning him a grin and a wink from the princess as she made her way over to the open chair. Resuming his seat Severus looked over at the two men on the love seat. “I am assuming that she is the reason that we are here?”

Albus nodded. “Yes. Her Highness’ name showed up on the list of students the moment she was born. As she was off planet at the time of her turning eleven no owl could be sent with an invitation and with the destruction of Planet Vegeta we had no other means of sending the letter.” McGonagall looked shocked. “Albus surely you cannot be serious? Saiyans cannot use magic, everybody knows that. There is no way that this girl is a witch.”

From where she sat Kra listened to the two elderly magicals argue about whether or not she was a witch. Glancing over she caught her father’s eyes and smiled at him. They both knew full well that there was something different or special about her. Since she was a small child she had been able to do things that she should not have been able to. In many ways she was more like her Ammë than her father; this was one of them. Kahle had also been able to do such things. Giving her father a small wink Kra held out her hand and the book she had been reading flew from where it sat on the table next to Minerva into her hands. Smirking at the astonished looks on two of the magicals’ faces Kra opened the book to where she left on and proceeded to ignore the three weirdo’s.

~*~*~*~

Kra glanced up from the book she was pretending to read in an effort to ignore the three ‘weirdo’s’ in their living room. The older one…Dumbledore if she remembered correctly, was showing her father a piece of parchment with some kind of crest in the top corner. Gasping she reached out with her tail to snatch it from the old man’s hand, effectively putting an end to the conversation. Holding it tightly she stared at the animals in the crest.

“Sir, these animals. What do they represent?”

Dumbledore grinned, “They represent the houses within the school. The lion for Gryffindor. The snake for Slytherin. The eagle…”

Kra’s gasp interrupted the head master from continuing. “These are just like the ones in my dreams.”

Snape leaned forward looking extremely interested, “You have these dreams often?” Kra gave a slight nod of her head too interested in the animals in the crest. “Would you tell us about these dreams?” he asked feeling that somehow this was important.

Slowly she nodded her head. “They started a few months ago. First it was just the snake, then it was joined by the lion. A few nights after the lion joined I got the first glimpse of him. He was always with the snake, never the lion. After a month or so the other one started showing up. Unlike the first he was with the lion.”

Snape looked confused, “you have been having dreams about two unknown boys.” Kra just nodded. “Could you describe them to us…?” McGonagall asked looking rather interested.

Kra nodded. “The first one, the one with the snake, is very tall. He’s pale, even by human standards. Everything about him is pale. His eyes…” she paused, “his eyes were grey and his hair was blond, but it was so pale it seemed almost white.”

Snape stared at the girl like she had grown another head. “How is it that you can describe Mr. Malfoy so?”

Seeing the look on the dark man’s face Vegeta decided to interrupt, “It is normal for Saiyans to dream of their soul mate or in this case soul mates when they reach maturity in order to identify them, though the dreams are usually not the clearest they will have enough details to tell one person apart from the other.” The three magicals nodded their heads in understanding.

“His name is Malfoy?” Kra asked, looking at the headmaster.

Dumbledore chuckled, “yes. Draco Malfoy. His is in Slytherin house.”

“Draco Malfoy,” she pronounced his name as if she had been handed something sacred.

“The other…” McGonagall prompted looking expectant.

“Yes the other. He is always with the lion in my dreams. He is tall but not as tall as the other, and he is darker. He has dark messy hair and the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen.” She closed her eyes as if trying to remember another detail, her hand reaching up to touch her forehead, “he has a mark or scar on his forehead.”

It was McGonagall’s turn to look shocked, “Harry Potter!” The Scottish witch looked back at the Headmaster, “This is why you brought us here? This girl is soul mates with both Potter and Malfoy!”

Dumbledore nodded and continued his previous line of conversation. “If you are willing to attend Hogwarts you would be placed in fifth-year, the same as Harry and Draco. It would mean that you would be required to catch up on the first four years before starting in September.”

Kra considered the elder wizard for a moment. “How would I go about learning the…necessary skills?” The headmaster glanced at his two companions, “I thought it best if either Serverus or Minerva come and teach you some of the basics over the weekends until school lets out for the summer. Once summer starts you may make other arrangements for the weekdays and they will take you to Diagon Alley to get your wand and other supplies. Perhaps we can even arrange a meeting between you and your mates while you are there.”

Kra smiled at the thought of meeting the two men from her dreams, but a second thought came up right behind that. _He wants one of them to stay here with us? Who the hell does he think he is to assume such?_ Kra glanced up and shared a look with her fathers. It seemed like they were all on the same page _. ‘_

 _What do you think meleth nîn?_ ’ she heard her father ask through the pack bond. Kakarot watched the three outsiders for a while, then turned back to Vegeta with a shrug.

‘ _Doesn’t matter that much to me. It’s not like they can do anything to us, besides they will only be staying for a couple of days to start with. Let Kra choose who will teach her._ ’

The two royals shared a look. ‘ _If you’re sure Adar…_ ’ Kakarot merely nodded once.

Looking back to the other three Kra glared at Dumbledore. “I will NOT have another female living in my house, I don’t care how little time they will actually be staying in the house it will not happen. However, I have no issues with Severus staying here with us.”

Dumbledore smiled at the three Saiyan's. “Excellent, though perhaps it would be best if we waited until the New Year before starting the classes…but I shall leave the decision up to you.”

Vegeta nodded. “That would be for the best. It will give us time to get the cubs used to the idea.”

Severus’ eyes widened. “Cubs?” they had mentioned having cubs earlier but it hadn’t really meant anything to him at the time.

Kakarot and Vegeta chuckled at the man’s reaction. “Yes,” Vegeta watched the wizard closely to make sure it wouldn’t be an issue. “We have two cubs that are two years old.”

Snape nodded. “So, it is just the six of you here?” when he was meet with nods he smiled. “That is fine, nothing I can’t handle. Why don’t we schedule for the sixth of January?”  Severus watched curiously as both royals seemed to look at the prince consort for permission. _I will have to do some research over the holidays. There seems to be something else going on here._

Once permission was granted and the few minor details worked out the three professors stood and prepared to leave. As they reached the door Dumbledore turned back and faced the Saiyan's. “Thank you for your time your majesty. I'm sure that Severus will contact you if he has any questions. In the mean time I believe that it would be best to come up with a more human name for the princess, including a last name. You can let Severus know…” Albus stopped when he noticed the ever so slightly evil grin on the king’s face.

Vegeta watched the humans prepare to leave their home, quite sure that the old one would have one more parting shot at them before leaving. Sure enough out comes the ‘human name’ thing. _What did those humans think they were stupid? Of course Kra would need a human name that included a last name. He and Kakarot had discussed it weeks ago, not long after the letter came._ Watching the old man talk Vegeta let out his Saiyan prince smirk, the one that made men think twice about crossing him. “Her name is Seraphina Aranel.” Behind him Kra hid a laugh in a cough. _‘Aranel? Really dad? You’re making that my human last name?’_

Severus noticed the princess’ reactions and made a note to find out what the name meant. Giving the three Saiyan's a slight bow he turned on his heel and apparated away. Arriving outside the gates of Hogwarts Severus did not wait for his two companions to arrive. Instead he headed straight to his quarters, he needed a drink and to contemplate what happened this afternoon.

Once he had downed one glass of firewhisky and poured himself a second Severus settled down in a chair in front of his fire. Sighing he leaned back and closed his eyes. _I need to find out everything I can about Saiyans, and I only have a couple of weeks to do it in. I know I don’t have any books on them…I suppose I could ask Lucius and see if he has any. But then I'm going to have to answer a lot of questions about why I suddenly need the information. Would it be a good idea to tell him about Kra and that his son is her soul mate? Or should I wait until I have some more information about what that means exactly?_

_Of course I could go to Albus and ask him, but knowing the old coot he would just give me a roundabout answer while twinkling his dam eyes. No I think I will begin looking in the library here and see what I can find. If I can’t find anything by the end of the week, then I shall see which of the two is the lesser of two evils. He lifted his head and emptied his glass again. Tomorrow…I’ll start looking tomorrow. For now, I need to make sure I have a hang-over potion on my night stand then continue emptying this bottle._

~*~*~*~

The next afternoon found Harry and Ron up in Gryffindor tower playing exploding snap. They had finally given up trying to beat Fred and George, when Hermione burst in. The boys regarded her curiously. She had told them that she would be busy studying for most of the day. “Hey Hermione,” Harry said as the cards exploded in Ron’s face. “You’re back early. I thought you wouldn’t be back until after dinner?”

Hermione sighed as she dropped her bag and sat down next to the boys. “I was planning on studying for the rest of the day, but something happened.” Both boys turned to face her with their full attention.

Ron looked around the busy common room. “Do we need to…?” he nodded his head towards the stairs leading up to the boy’s dorms.

“I think that might be a good idea.” Hermione said picking up her bag.

Harry followed the pair up to the dorms closing, locking and warding the door behind him. “Okay, we’re good. No one is going to interrupt us or over hear. What happened?” He sat down on his bed facing Ron’s where the two were sitting. “So I was in the library,”

“Obviously,” Ron mumbled, earning him a smack on the arm from Hermione.

“Do you want to hear this or not Ronald?” She waited until Ron muttered a quite yes before continuing. “I went to look for a book and I saw professor Snape there. Only there weren’t any students in that section of the library and it looked like he was searching for something. I don’t know, it could have just been me but something seemed really off about him. He kept looking around as if making sure he was alone.”

“What do you think he’s up to?” Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. “I don’t know, but it seems weird. I mean don’t the teachers have their own books? I've never seen a teacher using the library for research before.”

Harry thought about it for a while. “That does seem a little weird. Maybe we should keep an eye on him. See if he goes anywhere odd.”

Ron nodded but Hermione shook her head. “Harry you can’t go around spying on Professor Snape! You still have to figure out the egg!”

Harry put his head in his hands. _I wish she would let up about that dam egg already._ “Oh come on Hermione,” Ron whined. “Harry has tons of time to figure it out. I mean the second task isn’t until February 24.”

Hermione huffed. “Fine, if you think your time is better spent following Professor Snape around instead of figuring out the clue inside the egg then that’s your problem. Just don’t come crying to me when you the second task arrives and you don’t know what to do.” Getting up she tore down the wards and stomped down the stairs.

Harry and Ron shared a look that screamed ‘girls!’ “She’s mental she is.” Ron got up off his bed and headed for the door. “Come on Harry let’s see if we can’t finally beat Fred and George.”

The two made plans to follow Snape over the holidays using the Marauder’s Map and occasionally even using Harry’s invisibility cloak hoping to find out what Snape was trying to find. Hermione even said that she would go back to the library and see if she couldn’t find the shelf she saw him taking books from. Unfortunately, McGonagall’s announcement about the Yule Ball threw a spanner into their plans. Suddenly Harry and Ron had to find a date, which turned out to be much harder than expected.

~*~*~*~

After the ball Harry and Ron went back to their plans of finding out what Snape was up to. Unfortunately for them Harry still had yet to figure out the egg and Hermione was bothering him about it nearly every day. On top of it all Harry had begun having strange dreams. At first it was just a blurry image of someone, he thought it was a male but he couldn’t be sure. Then a second person appeared, but again like the first he couldn’t see anything about them. He swore that he was losing his mind so he kept it to himself, besides it wasn’t like they were visions from Voldemort so it wasn’t really important.

With the end of Christmas holidays Harry was even more worried about what was in the egg. It really didn’t help that Ron was still obsessed with what Snape was up to. He had been sitting listening to them argue about what was more important, following Snape around or helping out with the egg and doing their homework. Finally, Harry got annoyed and went up to the dorm. He went straight to his trunk and pulled out the egg hoping that maybe this time it wouldn’t screech at him when he opened it.

After having no luck with the egg…again…Harry finally gave up and pulled out his homework. He always found it easier to do his work without Hermione breathing down his neck and Ron trying to distract him constantly. Once he was finished he put everything away in his trunk and after glaring at the dam egg for a whole minute changed into his pajamas and went to bed, extremely grateful that tomorrow was Saturday.

~*~*~*~

~~~ _Harry gazed into the silvery eyes and smiled. He felt so safe and loved in his lover’s arms, not to mention horny. He not so subtly rubbed his erection against his lover’s leg, earning him a gasp in response. Growling his lover roughly fisted a hand in his hair, pulling back and exposing Harry’s throat to his lover’s hungry lips. Harry moaned at the bites, nibbles and kisses his lover peppered across his neck. Shifting in an effort to get closer to that wonderful body Harry gasped when his leg came into contact with a bulge that could only be his lover’s erection. Coming to his senses Harry pulled back to look at his lover._

_“What’s wrong love?” his partner asked as he pulled away. Harry stared into the face of Draco Malfoy yet he couldn’t find it in himself to be concerned. Instead the feelings of love and safety intensified. His through tightened at the pure emotions he saw in those silver eyes and all he could do was shake his head. “Are you sure?”_

_Harry licked his lips and took a few breaths before answering. “Yeah, everything’s fine.” Draco’s smile lit up his face and made Harry’s stomach flutter._

_“Well,” Harry heard a second voice from behind him, “as long as your sure love.” A second set of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he could feel what had to be breasts pressing against his back. He twisted his head to get a look at who was behind him. His thought that it was female was correct, though he didn’t know who she was, she was beautiful. Her eyes were as black as night and matched her hair. Her smile was brilliant and made his heart stop. When she turned her head he gasped; there on the side of her face was a large scar. He didn’t get much of a chance to get a better look as she leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss._

_Moaning into those sweet soft lips Harry twisted trying to get his arms around her, only to find himself pushed into the bed beneath them. Looking up he was met by two sets of eyes, one brilliant and silvery the other black as night; but both were filled with emotions. Before he had the chance to catch his breath Draco (he couldn’t find it in himself to call him Malfoy when they were both naked) and the strange female bent down and attacked his chest with their lips. Leaning his head back Harry allowed his mind to blank._

_He could feel one set of lips (he wasn’t sure which and he wasn’t sure he cared) move further south while the other moved up to his neck. Reaching up he tangled his fingers in the hair of whoever was currently kissing his neck and tugged them upwards for a kiss. Judging by the softness of the lips he figured it was the female. He trailed his free hand up her arm until he reached her chest so that he could pinch her nipples. Crying out she thrust her chest into his hand. Smirking he gently pushed Draco away from where he was nibbling on his hips so that he could roll and push the woman into the bed._

_“Getting a little excited there love?” Draco chuckled leaning forward to nibble on Harry’s ear. “Why don’t you put that cock of yours to work?” Harry felt Draco’s hand reach around him, grabbing hold of his cock and gently pulled it forward, lining it up with her opening. Understanding what Draco wanted him to do Harry looked down into her eyes, wanting to make sure that she wanted it as well. Seeing nothing but longing and desire in her dark eyes Harry thrust forward. “Oh fuck yes…” He moaned at the tight wet heat that encircled his cock._

_“Oh Harry, if you think that feels good…” he heard Draco mummer a spell from behind him, but he was too caught up in the female under him to really pay the blond any attention. Well that was until he felt a finger circling his arse. He didn’t have much time to think on it as the finger quickly pressed inside him. “Oh gods.”_

_Beneath him the female chuckled. “Well we’re not quite gods, but I’ll take the complement. What about you Amlugdîr?” Rather than answer her Draco inserted a second finger, which was quickly followed by a third._

_“Come for me, both of you.” Curling his fingers Draco rubbed against something inside of Harry causing him to thrust harder into the warm body beneath him._

_He must have done something right as she arced her back screaming his name. He could feel her walls tightening around him and her nails digging into his back. Between the clenching of her moist walls around his cock and Draco’s fingers pressing against that spot inside him Harry couldn’t take it. He felt his balls tightening and a curling heat in his stomach. With a final trust forward he came screaming their names._ ~~~

~*~

Harry jolted upright, panting. In the bed next to him Ron stirred, “Mate? You alright?”

Harry nodded, not that his friend could see him it just made him feel better. “Yeah Ron, I'm fine. Just a dream.” That got the red head’s attention.

Ron sat up and leaned towards the other boy. “Was it another vision? Should I go and get Dumbledore?”

Harry had to smile at his friends’ intentions. “No that’s fine Ron. It was just a dream. Really intense, but just a normal dream. No visions. Go back to bed.” With a grunt Ron rolled over in his bed and judging by the snores back to sleep quickly.

Harry sighed as he lay back against his pillow. He had never had a dream so intense before, visions yes but dreams...no. The few dreams he could remember having were just meshes of colours and people, normal from what he heard from others, but this…no this was something different. _I don’t know, maybe it is some kind of vision. Who would have thought Malfoy…oh fuck, just thinking about it is making me hard. I wonder what it would feel like to really be in between those two._ With a sigh Harry let his head flop back down on his pillow. Reaching out he grabbed his wand and sealed his curtains, with another wave he put up a silencing charm. He really didn’t want anyone to overhear him, especially after that dream.

Once he was sure that his bed was sealed off from the rest of the dorm he pushed his pajamas pants down, freeing his aching cock from its confines. Licking his lips, he reached down and grabbed his cock. Slowly he began stoking his cock as he replayed his dream in his head. Biting his lip Harry thought of how good what Draco did to him in the dream felt.

Deciding to go with it before he could change his mind Harry brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them. Once he thought they were moist enough he brought his hand down between his legs and inserted a finger into his pucker. _Oh Merlin that hurts but dam it feels good_. After thrusting his finger inside himself a few times he added a second finger. The burn increased right alongside his pleasure, especially when he touched something inside him that made him see stars. Crying out Draco’s name he came hard in his hand. Part of him wished he knew the name of the female in the dream but that would have to wait. Panting he cleaned himself up and settled back down in bed, more than capable of falling back asleep.


	8. Chapter 7 Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here we go, this will be the last chapter for a while. I've been working on the next chapter as often as I can around rl and a lack of muses. Hopefully it won't be too long of a wait.

Severus stood in the meadow in front of the Saiyan's home, thinking. He still wasn’t sure how he got stuck with this, yet something about it just felt right. As he approached the front door he went over what he had learned about the Saiyans. According to one of the few books he found it was probable that these Saiyans had formed a pack and judging on how both royals deferred to the prince consort he must be the packs alpha. He would have to be careful around them, packs tended to be over protective while royal courts were easy to insult and he wanted to avoid setting the Saiyans off.

He reached up to knock on the door only to have it yanked open before he could touch it. “Ha! I thought I could feel your ki. Come on in Severus, Kra just finished making breakfast so I hope you’re hungry. For now, just leave your bag here.” Shocked by the over exuberant welcome Severus followed the energetic Saiyan through the living room and into a large bright kitchen. The middle of the room was occupied by a large and very full table. It reminded him of the few times he had stayed behind after an Order meeting in the first war and Molly Weasley had made dinner.

“You remember my mate Vegeta and my son Gohan.” Severus nodded at the two men when they raised their heads away from their plates. “And these two are our cubs.” Kakarot put his hand on a messy purple head. “This is Vegeta’s son Trunks and beside him is my other cub Goten.” The two boys didn’t bother lifting their heads to see who this new person was; not when there were more important things to do…like eating. Snape couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips, while he didn’t much care for children these two were rather cute.

The site before him seemed to knock all of his ideas about the Saiyans aside. From all that he had read he was expecting some sort of resistance to his presence, not this warm welcome. Not even the other Order members ever welcomed him like this. The welcome was not the only thing that shocked him. None of them were wearing the uniforms they had been wearing the last time. Instead they wore jeans and t-shirts, granted both Vegeta’s and Kra’s jeans were extremely tight but he figured they were used to such tight clothing.

“Oh! Severus you’re here! Sit down and help yourself to some food.” Kra said as she placed another plate on the table. Shrugging Severus pulled out a chair between Kra and Kakarot, pulled a plate towards him and began helping himself to the wonderful smelling food. He sat silently listening to the chatter around him. Surprisingly he wasn’t overly bothered by the noise, rather he found he enjoyed it; probably because it wasn’t the annoying bickering of a bunch of dunderheads.

Gohan and Kra got into an argument as soon as breakfast was finished. “Let me clean up the kitchen today Kra!” Gohan tried to pull a plate from her hands. “Gohan it’s not your place to do the cleaning. Let go and let me do the cleaning.” Gohan growled at her. “You don’t have to clean all the time…”

“Enough!” Kakarot growled. “Kra let Gohan clean the kitchen. While he does that you show Severus to his room and show him around the house.” Finally, Kra let go of the plate, her tail winding and unwinding around her leg. _Something she does when nervous or is that true for all Saiyan's?_ Severus thought watching her closely. Lowering her head briefly she backed away from Gohan.

“Come on Severus, I’ll show you around the house.” Following Kra through the house Severus wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it wasn’t this. The house was bright and airy; made entirely of local wood and stone. After collecting his things from the entrance hall the pair made their way upstairs.

“Dad and Adar’s room is here, so I’ll put you down at the other end with us. It’s much quieter down here.” Opening a door at the other end of the hall Kra gestured for him to enter. “I’ll leave you to get your things set up to your liking. Come find us when you’re finished.” Nodding her head to the potions master Kra left him in his new room, closing the door behind her.

Looking around the room Severus was pleasantly surprised. Like the rest of the house the room was done up in warm earth tones, the walls were a light olive green with brown accents. The bed was large and looked extremely comfortable. _This might not be so bad after all_ , he thought was he unpacked his things. Instead of lingering around the room Severus made his way downstairs as soon as he was finished. He definitely wanted to find out more about these Saiyans.

Reaching the kitchen, he found it empty. Taking a look around the rest of the house fount it just as empty. Wondering about the amount of trust/stupidity it took to leave a stranger alone in their house Severus headed for the front door. _If they are not in the house logic would dictate that they be outside. I'm sure that at the very least Kra is still around. I really don’t think she would have left without alerting me._

Opening the door Severus paused; completely shocked by the sight in front of him. Everything he had read over the last few weeks had lead him to believe that if the Saiyans were not eating then they would be fighting or training. Every single book he had read (granted they were not as many as he would have liked) had said Saiyan's were obsessed with fighting, training and becoming stronger. Yet these Saiyans were laying on the grass relaxing and playing with the cubs. The scene was so domestic and peaceful that it threw him for a loop.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to throw out most of the information he had learned, clearly most of the books were wrong. _I’ll have to try and find a book that has some actual facts. Either that or I’ll have to learn everything about Saiyans from these Saiyans_. Grinning internally Severus closed the door behind him and made his way over to the Saiyan's.

“Severus!” Kakarot called from where he lay on the grass, his head cradled in the king’s lap. “I hope everything is to your liking?”

Snape nodded. “Oh yes, everything is just fine.” He glanced over at Kra. “Perhaps we should discuss the lesson plans for the princess.”

A loud growl was his answer. Wide eyed Severus took a steep away from the group. Kakarot looked angry and was trying to get up only to be held back by the king. “Calm down meleth nîn. The human meant nothing by it. He doesn’t know any better, think of the vinë[1].” Trying to look as non-threatening as possible Severus held out both hands and knelt down in the grass. This along with the king’s words seemed to help calm down the large male.

A giggle broke the tense silence. All the males looked over a Kra who was trying to hold in here giggles. “Perhaps it would be…safer if Severus was taught about Saiyans. It would save Adar from trying to kill him every time he pushes the boundaries.” Kra suggested. Severus couldn’t help but agree. The books he had found proved less than useless and he had nearly gotten himself killed with one word.

“Seeing as all the books I found seem to have either incorrect information or none at all I believe that would be best. I have no wish to offend and suffer a very painful death.” The Saiyans chuckled as it was all too true. Kra stood from her spot on the grass and motioned for Severus to follow.

“Come on, we’ll switch off. I’ll teach you how to be a Saiyan and you teach me to be a witch.” The pair headed off to the other end of the clearing were Kra plopped down on the grass. She patted the ground next to her. “Grab a seat.” Severus sneered at the ground. There was no way that he was going to sit on the ground. Instead he pulled out his wand and conjured a chair. Kra stared at him, “that’s so cool. You can teach me how to do that?”

“Eventually yes. But first I must teach you the basics. You’ve missed the first four years of schooling and we have to get you caught up. Before I begin to teach you, you have to teach me. What did I do to make the Prince Consort so upset?”

Kra laughed. “You’re thinking of us as royal court instead of as a pack.” Seeing the confused look on the stoic man’s face Kra let out a single laugh. “Sorry. Let me see if I can’t explain it a little better. Saiyan's live within two worlds or societies; the royal court and individual packs. The royal court ran the planet and dealt with diplomacy and other large view issues. The pack is more of a family group, dealing with everyday issues. Does that make more sense?”

Severus sat quietly thinking over what he had been told. Once again the books failed to cover any important information. “Let me see if I'm understanding correctly. When you are dealing with the Ministry of Magic you would present yourselves as a royal court, but here you are a pack…” he paused for another moment to clarify his thoughts. “By calling you by your royal title I insulted the pack…Kakarot is your pack leader isn’t he?”

Kra nodded. “The Alpha. Yes.”

“But Vegeta is the king…”

“Don’t bother trying to figure out their relationship, it’s really confusing. Not only is dad our king, but he’s also the dominate of the pair, but Kakarot's the Alpha. It hurts my head trying to figure them out sometimes.” Severus chuckled. “Alright, what else do I need to know?”

Kra spent the rest of the day telling Severus about the Saiyan's. They continued their discussion on Sunday as well.  When it came time for him to leave Severus found himself not wanting to leave; unfortunately, he had no choice. Giving his goodbyes and letting them know when he would return Severus turned on his heel and apparated away.

~*~*~*~

The weeks passed by slowly and yet far too quickly for Harry and nothing seemed to go right for him. Hermione was bugging him about the egg, Ron wanted to know what Snape was up to and where he kept disappearing to on the weekends and his teachers were piling more and more homework on them and to top it all off Snape was being a gigantic arse on Fridays. (Even most of the professors seemed confused by Snape’s behaviour.) On top of it all he was still having those wonderful/disturbing dreams about having sex with Draco and the strange girl.

Sighing Harry dropped his bag on the floor and flung himself onto his bed. “You okay there mate?” Ron asked from his bed. Harry shifted so he could look at his friend. “Ya Ron. Everything is fine. Just too much stuff going on at once you know?”

The red head smiled and nodded. “Ya I get that. Oh hey, I heard some rumours flying around about Snape.” Harry laughed and shook his head while sitting up slightly. Ron could be so single minded sometimes. “Alright let’s hear them, but don’t let Hermione hear you. We both know how she gets when she thinks we’re disrespecting the professors.” Both boys repressed a shudder at the thought.

“Ya mate, she’s scary. Anyway I overheard some seventh year snakes talking to some claws. The Snakes said that Snape’s been leaving as soon as classes are done on Friday’s and returning either late Sunday or early Monday morning.”

“That’s weird. I didn’t think the professors were allowed to leave like that.”

Ron shook his head, “that’s just it, they’re not. I mean they can leave during the holos and for emergencies but not every weekend.”

Harry made a face. “Dumbledore’s got to know what’s going on with Snape and if he’s not stopping Snape from leaving every weekend, then it’s got to be something big.”

“It’s got to be something good as well. Have you noticed that Snape gets…well happy when he leaves? At least I'm assuming what that look on his face is. It’s really creepy.” Ron’s stomach interrupted their conversation by rumbling loudly.

“Come on Ron,” Harry said laughing. “Let’s head down and get some dinner before your stomach brings down the tower.” Laughing the boys headed down to the Great Hall.

~*~*~*~

Severus glared at the retreating fourth years. He was quite sure that there were multiple rumours going around the school regarding his absences on the weekends. Not that he cared what the idiotic dunderheads running around the school thought about him. He was just glad that it was Friday and that classes were finally over.

Standing he waved his wand, locking and warding his classroom then headed to his quarters in order to gather the few things he needed for that weekend. Having no intention of staying in the castle longer than necessary Severus packed quickly then made his way out of the dungeons and up to the Entrance Hall. He was just reaching the doors when someone called out to him. Supressing a sigh, he turned around. “Minerva, what can I do for you?”

McGonagall walked over to him looking slightly out of breath. “You’re leaving again Severus?”

If it had been anyone else Severus would have glared at them as if to ask ‘what do you think idiot?’ but as it was Minerva and he did respect the tabby, he answered with as little snark as possible. “Yes Minerva. Is there something wrong with that?”

The transfiguration professor shook her head. “No, there’s nothing wrong with it…it’s just…”

Severus crossed his arms and suppressed a sigh. _Merlin save me from do good Gryffindors._ “Just what Minerva?”

“You haven’t stayed for any meals in the Great Hall on the weekends for weeks now! Don’t you think that sends a bad message to your students?”

“No Minerva. Unlike your lions my snakes not only understand priorities but are capable of taking care of themselves. Besides Astoria has agreed to watch over them.”

“But Severus surely you can stay long enough to have dinner here tonight?” Severus smirked at his colleague. “Now Minerva why would I want to do that when her cooking is so much better?” Without giving McGonagall a change to reply Severus turned, his cloak bellowing behind him and left.

~*~

From the shadows of the grand staircase Harry and Ron watched as McGonagall approached Snape and tried to lecture him about leaving all the time. Neither one moved until both professors had left the area. Immediately Ron turned to Harry. “Did you hear the same thing I heard?”

“Ya McGonagall sounds pretty upset with Snape leaving every weekend.” Ron shook his head and hit Harry on the shoulder. “Not that part.” Rubbing his shoulder Harry glared at his friend. “What part then?”

“The part about **her** cooking. Snape’s disappearing to see a girl! That greasy git of a dungeons bat has a girlfriend.” Shaking his head Harry followed Ron into the hall, listening to the red head mumble to himself the entire time. _I wonder how long it will be before the entire school knows._

~*~

Turned out the whole school knew by dinner the next day, though no one could agree as to who she was or how they meet. Theories ranged from the bazar, she was a vampire who was going to turn Snape and take him away. Others were just ridiculous saying that she was from outer space and going to take him to another planet. (Most of the popular rumours had the mysterious woman taking Snape away.) The far more likely rumour was that she was either a school day sweet heart come back from overseas or a student who was now old enough for a relationship. Whatever it was Harry didn’t really care all that really mattered was that Snape wasn’t there on weekends.

~*~*~*~

Escaping from Minerva Severus quickly headed for the gates, not wanting to run into any more pushy well-meaning colleagues. Reaching the edge of the wards he allowed himself a sigh of relief and apparated away. Landing in the meadow felt like coming home. Here was the one place that he could drop all masks and truly be himself.

The twin cry of “Uncle Sev!” had him smiling and bracing for the impact, that came seconds later. He was quite proud that the cubs didn’t knock him flat on his arse like they did the first few times. Now they only knocked him back a few steps. “Oomph. Hello Trunks, Goten. Now if you two would kindly remove yourselves from my person…”

The cubs shared a smirk and clung to him even tighter. Severus shrugged. “All right you two asked for it.” Severus was glad that he was able to cast the tickling charm both wordless and wandless. He quickly had both cubs rolling on the ground laughing. “Once again Sev I see you have the cubs under control. “

Snape turned to face the cub’s current minder. “Hello Gohan. Yes, they seem to have fallen victim to a rather strong tickling charm.” The younger man laughed fully amused at his brother’s punishment. “Come on Sev, you need to drop off your stuff and get changed. Kra and Adar have already started.” Snape ended the spell, releasing the cubs then headed into the house.

“How did I ever let myself be talked into this mess?” he muttered to himself as he entered the house. In his room Severus quickly removed his heavy teaching robes and dawned a pair of sweat pants. Bare foot and bare chested he made his way back outside where the Saiyan's held their sparing sessions.

He had grown custom to dealing with the cold over the last few weeks of attending the Saiyans sparing sessions; having learned that wearing too much clothing was detrimental to their fighting style. _It defiantly explains the tight outfits._ He thought as he closed the door behind him.

“Kakarot,” he greeted the Alpha, making sure to keep his eyes lowered. “Hello Severus. Think you’re ready to take any of us on yet?” the two men laughed.

“Kakarot you and I both know that I am not even close to ready yet. I still have yet to master my ki.”

Kakarot shook his head. “That’s not true. You’re very close. I bet you could have control over it by the end of the month.” Wisely Severus kept his mouth shut, not wanting to argue with the Alpha.

Instead he focused on the fight going on above them. While he still couldn’t see the fighters properly all the time he was able to feel flashes of their ki and he could hear the impacts of their bodies. As Kra and Vegeta continued to fight Severus continued to train his eyes to be able to follow the Saiyan’s ungodly fast movements.

After a couple of hours his eyes started to throb and his sight went blurry so he decided to switch tactics. He settled down on the ground and began meditating, focusing on controlling his ki. The next thing he knew someone was gently shaking his shoulder and he could smell food cooking. Blinking to clear his eyes he looked up into the smiling face of Gohan. “You know Sev I think you’ve just about got it. Come in for dinner, then you can get back to it.” Nodding Severus allowed Gohan to help him up then followed the demi into the kitchen.

After dinner Severus and Kra continued their lessons on witchcraft. Snape was pleasantly surprised by just how fast Kra was picking up the work, granted it was just theory but Severus knew that sometimes the theory was the hardest part.

Saturday was much the same. The day was split, spending half the day studying magical theory and the other half Severus spent focusing on his ki, while the Saiyans spared. His mediation was interrupted by laughter and shouting. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see the cubs jumping around below him. In that second he lost his concentration and fell with a heavy thud.

His arms were full of cubs shouting and laughing before he even had a chance to catch his breath. “You did it Uncle Sev! You did it!” Goten shouted, bouncing in Snape’s lap. “You were floating Uncle Sev! It was great! I want to float like that!” Trunks added. Severus reached out and grabbed onto the cubs, stilling their bouncing.

“Come on you two, leave Sev alone.” Severus handed the cubs over to Kakarot who took them into the house. Once he was sure that there would be no one pouncing on him Snape fell back into the grass exhausted. He hadn’t expected it to take so much energy out of him.

When he finally opened his eyes Kra was standing at his feet smiling. Noticing that he was ‘back’ she leaned forward and offered him a hand up. Once he was back on his feet Severus followed the rest of the pack back into the house.

~*~

By silent agreement it was decided that Sunday would be a day off for the entire pack. The afternoon saw them lounging around the living room, hiding from the budding snow storm. “I should go before this gets any worse.” Severus stood and made his way to the stairs. "That’s probably a good idea Severus. We will see you next weekend.” Vegeta told the potions master, while running his fingers through his mate’s hair. The alpha had drifted off to sleep not long after breakfast using the king’s lap as a pillow.

Snape paused on the stairs. “Actually you will not. I won’t be here next weekend. There is an event occurring at the school over the weekend and my presence is required.”

Trunks and Goten jumped up from their spot on the floor protesting, only no sound came out. Each looked at the other confused. Again they tried speaking but there was still nothing. Hands grasping their throats they shot panicked looks at their dads.

Gohan laughed at their brothers while looking over at the resident wizard. “What spell did you cast on them this time?” Severus chuckled. “A silencing charm. They will be unable to make a sound until I remove it. After all it is considerably impolite to start screaming while others are trying to nap.” Ignoring the offended looks the cubs shot his way Snape continued up the stairs. When he returned half an hour later he found Trunks and Goten blocking the door. “I presume that you two miscreants would like me to restore your capability to compose far too much cacophony then is deemed appropriate by others?”

Goten looked at Trunks, confused by al the big words, but Trunks just scowled at the wizard. _He does a good impression of his father_ , Severus thought. “Scowling at me will not get your voice back expeditiously Trunks.”

After elbowing Goten Trunks launched himself at the wizard gripping his robes tightly. Goten followed grabbing onto Severus’ other leg. Snape glared down at the two cubs. “That is enough. The two of you will release me immediately.” Unfortunately for Severus the cubs were growing up with Vegeta and were immune to such glares.

From her seat Kra quirked an eyebrow at her teacher in question but shrugged when he shook his head. Pulling his wand from his robes Snape gave the boys a last warning. “I have had enough of this absurdity. You will release me immediately.” When neither moved he sighed. “Very well, you leave me no choice.” With a wave of his wand both boys were dangling in the air by their ankles. Smirking Snape walked passed. “Good day gentlemen, I shall see you in two weeks’ time.”

He turned to Kra, “continue reading your text books and complete the essays. I left you the necessary books in the library. On the top of the pile is a small notebook. Should you have any questions or need anything, write them in the book. I have the other so what you write in yours will appear in mine. I will answer as soon as I am able. If you have it on you it will heat up and vibrate when there is a reply. Otherwise I will see you in two weeks.”

Severus turned to go, but a hand on his arm made him pause. Turning back, he was pounced on my Kra hugging him. “Bye Uncle Sev.” She whispered, then let go bouncing back to her chair. Shaking his head, he released the cubs from his spells, turned on the spot and apparated back to Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the blink of an eye the school year had passed. Severus now stood on the edge of the large hedge maze that was once the Quidditch pitch, waiting for the Final Task to begin. Since the second task in February Severus had allowed himself to relax more, despite the continued darkening of the Dark Mark.

Kra had noticed it one day during a sparring session and questioned him about it. He spent the rest of the day telling the Saiyans about the Dark Lord and the first wizarding war. When he finished both Vegeta and Kra had demanded to be placed under the Cruciatus. After arguing with them for over an hour he begrudgingly placed them both under the curse for ten seconds each. Kakarot had wanted to as well but with him being pregnant none of them dared.

To his absolute amazement and horror not only did neither one cry out, they both remained standing. Kra blinked a few times and shook her head, “ouch. That actually hurts.”

Vegeta rolled his shoulders. “That it does. I’m surprised, I never thought humans could be capable of such things.” Vegeta then declared that is the Dark Lord did return the Saiyans would stand against him.

This gave Severus hope for the future. These Saiyans had already stood against and defeated an enemy hundreds of times stronger than Voldemort could ever hope to be. With their help the Dark Lord would be defeated. With the stress and worry over ‘what if’ gone Severus could focus on more important things; like who was stealing potions supplies from him and not being killed while sparing with the Saiyans.

He listened to Bagman go on about the task with half a mind. He really wanted this done and over with. Kakarot would be going into labour any moment now and as a member of the pack he was supposed to be there. Hearing the whistle Severus allowed his nervous energy to fuel his pacing, as he was supposed to be patrolling the edge of the maze it would not look strange. As he paced he rubbed his right shoulder, his mind going back to when he got the bite and joined the pack.

** Flashback **

Severus wandered upstairs searching for the cubs he was supposed to be minding. Vegeta had disappeared to talk with someone called Piccolo and Gohan was busy in his room doing homework. Kakarot and Kra had felt the need to go shopping for baby things. Severus had offered to place a concealment charm as well as a glamour on the Alpha, to hide his emerging baby bump from the muggles while they were out.

Looking around the second floor he growled in annoyance, a habit he was picking up from being around the Saiyan's. The cubs were not in their room like they were supposed to be. _Where are those two, they better not be bothering Gohan. I know that they wouldn’t dare enter Kakarot and Vegeta’s room and they better not be in my room._

“Goten! Trunks!” He smirked in triumph when he heard a bang come from Kra’s room. Entering the room, he found both cubs sitting on her bed surrounded by nick-knacks, photos and other small items they had to have gone searching for. “What are you two doing in Kra’s room? What do you think you are doing going through her things like that?” The cubs looked properly chastised, their tails lowering and wrapping around their waists.

“Sorry uncle Sev,” Goten muttered. “We just wanted to see things from space and other planets, but Kra and dad never show us anything.” Severus sighed as he tried to usher the two cubs out of the princess’ room. “Did you ever think that maybe they have reasons for not showing you things? Now come away. Let’s head down to the living room and I’ll read you some wizarding stories.” It hadn’t taken him long to figure out how to properly bribe the two cubs into doing what he wanted.

Excited the two boys jumped off the bed and ran down the hall, knocking a few things off the bed. Bending over Severus picked up the items and placed each one on Kra’s bed; only to freeze upon seeing one of the photos. The picture was of a younger Saiyan holding a baby. His hair was shoulder length with wild spikes in all directions and his face had a gentle look compared to the others. It was the man’s smile that made breathing difficult for Severus. _I’ve seen him before…I know him_. Still staring at the photo he followed the cubs downstairs into the living room.

Sitting down on the couch between the cubs he still couldn’t take his eyes off the picture. “Sev…hey Sev are you alright?” Severus had gotten so absorbed in the photograph that he hadn’t noticed Gohan and Vegeta enter. He was so lost in thought that he sat there on the couch staring at the photograph until Kakarot and Kra came home. It was a hand gripping his knee that finally brought him out of his thoughts.

Looking up from the photo he met the worried eyes of the pack’s female, kneeling in front of him her hand on his knee. “Are you alright? Goten and Trunks said you’ve been lost in thought for hours.” Snape licked his lips, his mouth dry. “I'm not sure.” Slowly, so as not to spook him, Kra reached up and pulled the frame down. After taking a look at the photo she again met his eyes. “Show me.” Nodding Severus reached out to her mind.

Weeks ago Severus had decided to begin teaching the Saiyan's Occulmency. As they already knew how to meditate and were quite good at clearing their mind it wasn’t as hard as he originally thought it would be. Within a week they were able to detect his invasion and force him out. Both Kakarot and Gohan were having more trouble with projecting a memory (real or fake) to distract the invader.

Vegeta and Kra, however, were a much different story. Severus wasn’t sure if they just had excellent control over their minds or if they had too many bad memories. Every time he went into their minds he was pulled into horrific scenes of torture, battles and massacres. When those memories started he quickly pulled out of their mind. He doubted that even Voldemort could withstand being in their mind.

Meeting the princess’ eyes he muttered a quiet “ _Legilimens._ ” Severus focused on the dreams he had during his years in Hogwarts…without showing too many details of said dreams. First there were the few times he appeared as just a shadowy figure, slowly becoming more and more solid over the nights. Until finally the dreams came when Severus decided to take charge of the dreams that was when Severus pulled away from Kra’s mind. There was no need for her to see those things.

Blinking a few times to clear his head Severus was surprised to find himself enveloped in a hug. When he was finally released he was fully confused. “What was that for?” Kra leaned back and smiled at the snarky potions Master. “You’re my Atar.” Seeing his confusion increase she continued explaining. “My Ammë,” she tapped the photograph. “Is your soulmate. That makes you one of my dads, because you belong with my Ammë it makes you my Atar.”

“Oh.” Severus was rendered nearly speechless, a very rare thing for him. He wasn't given time to think about this new revelation as he was dragged bodily off the couch and outside into a large meadow. Looking around Severus recognized the meadow as one the Saiyans avoided. Wondering why he was here he turned to demand answers, and to find out who had dragged him here. Vegeta stood proudly in the meadow, tail waving behind him.

“You get to fight me Severus as Kakarot and I will not risk the babe.” That was all the warning he was given before Vegeta attacked him. Dodging Severus glanced over to where the rest of the Pack was standing watching. He saw Gohan smile at him and mouth ‘kick his ass’. Mentally shaking his head Snape pulled himself together and put his all into fighting.

It didn’t last long, after all there was no way he could keep up with them, but it did last longer than he thought it would. After nearly two hours Vegeta had Severus pinned. He felt his shirt being ripped then suddenly there was a blinding pain surging through his right shoulder. Severus bit his lip to keep himself silent. As fast as the pain had come it vanished and he was helped upright. His right shoulder was bleeding heavily from a bite mark and it was easy to tell that Kakarot was the one to deliver the bite as he had a bit of blood on his lips.

“What the fuck was that?” Snape demanded.

Gohan snickered as he cleaned the blood from the wizard’s shoulder. “That was a fight.” His sarcastic comment earned him a smack upside the head from Severus.

“I know that. What was the fight about and what’s with the biting?”

“Well,” Kakarot said wiping the blood from his mouth. “Seeing as you are Kahle’s mate and Kra’s Atar, that makes you family. The bite makes you Pack. As for the fight...well we wanted to see how you would stand up to one of us and I am very surprised and pleased by your improvement. You have proved yourself worthy of being a member of this pack.”

Severus was completely speechless. Never had anyone told him that he was wanted, that he had earned a place. His parents had never wanted him and Lily, well, Lily had been kind to him but never had she actually said she wanted to be friends and she dumped him for one childish mistake. Even his position at Hogwarts was due to Dumbledore wanting his spy close. To be accepted now, by people who knew fully about his shaded past was a novel experience.

** End Flashback **

Smiling at the memory Snape continued his patrol already bored of it. Shortly afterwards he noticed red sparks shooting up into the night sky. Thankfully he didn’t need to go and see who had been hurt as he was on the opposite side of the maze. Within a half-hour of seeing the red sparks he felt a ripple in the wards around Hogwarts. Someone had activated a portkey.

Rushing back to the maze entrance as quickly as he could without looking like he was rushing, Severus went in search of the Headmaster. “Albus, what is going on? Who did you give a portkey to?”

“I’m not sure Severus. I did not create any portkeys. I fear that Voldemort is behind this. Unfortunately, we will just have to wait and see.”

Severus nodded, he didn't like it but there was nothing he could do about it. So he waited...and waited...and waited. He knew when the Dark Lord was resurrected for the Dark Mark on his arm burned, demanded that he return to the Dark Lord’s side. Hissing in pain he held his left arm tightly.

Through the pack bond he could feel the concern and worry of the others. Taking a deep breath, he centered himself before sending back reassuring thoughts to let them know he was alright, and would be home as soon as possible. Those thoughts, however, were dashed when Potter and Diggory landed in front of the maze. Even at a distance Snape could tell the Diggory boy was dead.

 _Fuck! There goes me getting back tonight. Kakarot don't you dare go into labour yet!_ Calmly he stalked over to where the Headmaster was talking with the distraught boy.

~*~

Hours later Severus was finally able to drop down into his bed, unfortunately it was his bed inside Hogwarts, not in the house he had begun to call home. He had agreed to stay for a couple of days, just long enough to see the students on the train home, then he would be gone.

As soon as Dumbledore had let him leave Severus had contacted the rest of the pack to let them know what was going on. Vegeta, Kra and Gohan had all promised to call if Kakarot went into labour before he returned. Snape had already told Dumbledore that if the pack called he would be gone, regardless of what was going on. Thankfully for everyone Kakarot was able to hold the cub for a few more days.

 

[1] baby


	9. Chapter Eight: Summer Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Some scenes in this chapter were really hard to write. I have also found out that I am pregnant so writing has not been the first thing on my list. Hopefully the next chapter will come a little easier and faster. 
> 
> I had a hard time writing Hagrid, hopefully it comes across alright. This chapter is not beta'd so if there are any mistakes let me know. Also my internet was acting up as I was posting so hopefully nothing goes wrong with it.

The second the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station Severus apparated away. Landing in the meadow felt like coming home. Even being pounced on by Goten and Trunks had become routine. They would try their hardest to knock him over and pin him down while he would defend himself with magic. The cubs had yet to knock him over.

Entering the house Snape didn't immediately see anyone so he headed up to his room. After unshrinking and unpacking his things Severus quickly changed then headed downstairs to the porch. In the last few months the Saiyans’ had eased up on their training and instead spent most of their days relaxing. Since the weather had warmed the pack was relaxing on the back porch instead of around the living room.

Stepping out onto the porch Severus was greeted by the sight of Vegeta and Kakarot cuddled together on the large overstuffed couch, sleeping. Out in the yard the boys were sparing while Kra sat in a nearby chair reading one of the fourth year textbooks. Sensing his ki she looked up and smiled at him.

Putting down her book she stood and rushed over to embrace him. Smiling at her enthusiasm Snape pulled her close and pinned her face under his chin. Feeling her relax under his hold Severus lifted his head and kissed her on the forehead. “How goes your reading?”

“Good. I have finished all of the fourth year books and have been rereading some.” Together the pair sat down in the chairs a small distance from the napping Saiyans. They spent the rest of the day discussing magic and the secrets of Hogwarts while keeping an eye on the three boys running around the yard.

As the day began to wane Kra stood and after quickly nuzzling Sev headed into the house to start on dinner. Severus remained where he was enjoying the peace that was home. Not long after she had left Kra gave him a small mental nudge to let him know dinner was ready. Standing he made his way off the porch to where the cubs were playing and sent them inside with a stern reminder not to wake the Alpha.

Over the last six months Kakarot's hormones had been reeking havoc on the pack; not even Vegeta seemed immune to the Alpha’s outbursts. Quite the opposite, as Kakarot seemed to go out of his way to make things difficult for his mate. Even Severus had born the brunt end of the Alpha’s hormones on more than one occasion.

The only ones who seemed almost immune to the pregnant Saiyan’s wrath were Trunks, Goten and Kra. Severus figured that the former two were spared due to their age while Kra just seemed to know the right thing to say to tame the pregnancy hormones ranges…or more importantly when to keep quiet and disappear.

Not wanting to be the one the Alpha’s ire was directed at Severus gently raised his ki while walking over to gently wake Vegeta. “Vegeta, dinner is ready.”

The king blinked sleepily up at the potions master. “Severus? When did you get back?” Vegeta shifted so that he was sitting up, but with Kakarot still pillowed on his chest.

“I arrived home a few hours ago, but as you both were sleeping quite soundly I felt no need to disturb you.”

Vegeta smiled and chuckled. “You just didn’t want to deal with Kakarot's hormones.”

Severus smirked and shrugged before turning and heading back into the house, leaving the king to wake the temperamental pregnant Alpha.

~*~

Severus woke, not quite sure why or what had woken him. Rolling over he reached for his wand resting on the bedside table. It was only here in the safety of the pack that he placed his wand so far out of his reach. Everywhere else, including Hogwarts, he kept his wand close going so far as to sleep with it under his pillow. Grasping his wand, he cast a quick tempus, groaning when he saw that it was three in the morning. Hearing movement out in the hall Severus got up to investigate. 

Opening the door, he found Kra rummaging through one of the closets gathering linen. “Kra, what’s going on?”

Smiling Kra turned and dumped a load of linen into his arms. “Kakarot is in labour. It will still be a few hours before the cub is born but we should get everything ready now. Would you mind taking those down to the meadow for me? I need to try and get the cubs back to sleep for a couple more hours.”

“Of course, is there anything else that needs to go down?”

Kra thought for a moment then shook her head. “No. That should be everything. Than you Atar. If you want to get some more sleep you should try.” Not waiting for him to answer Kra closed the closet and headed down to the cubs’ room. Shifting the pile of linens in his arms Severus headed down the stairs and out to the meadow.

Reaching the edge of the meadow Severus found Vegeta and Gohan watching Kakarot pace. Laying the cloth down Snape walked over to stand next to the two Saiyans. The three men nodded in greeting, not wanting to disturb the Alpha and it being far too early for proper conversation.

Severus wasn’t sure how long they stood there just watching the other man pace, but the sun had begun rising. Sometime after the sun had fully risen Kra arrived with the cubs and a large platter of breakfast finger foods. Trunks carried a tray of cups while Goten had two huge thermoses.

Without speaking Kra placed her tray on the ground, gesturing for the cubs to follow with their burdens. A few moments later all three men had a hot cup of tea or in Vegeta’s case, coffee. Seeing that the three men were seen to Kra turned her attention to organizing the food, making it easier for everyone to get at the meal.

Once Kra was satisfied with the placement of the food and linen she gathered a few water bottles in her arms, made herself as small as possible and slowly made her way over to where Kakarot was currently pacing. Severus was surprised to see Kakarot greet her peacefully, taking the offered water with a loud purr.

Being the intelligent Saiyan that she was Kra did not linger longer than necessary to give the Alpha the remaining water then retreating back to where the others waited...and waited…and waited.

Finally, when the sun had begun setting did Severus feel a change in the atmosphere. Beside him Vegeta straightened from where he was talking with the younger cubs while Kra and Gohan quieted down and tensed up slightly. Even the cubs seemed to settle down, expecting. Looking around Severus noticed that Kakarot had stopped his pacing and stripped down.

Vegeta quickly made his way over to where Kakarot stood, waiting. At the same time Gohan made his way to the opposite side of the meadow, while Kra gathered the linen and slowly followed Vegeta, leaving Severus standing with the cubs fully confused. He knew that Kakarot was giving birth but with him being forced to stay at Hogwarts for the third task, Kra had not time to explain the traditions.

Deciding that his best bet would be to stay still and wait for one of the others to tell him what to do. Having made up his mind Severus kept a close eye on both Gohan and Kra, following their body tells. For the most part it was fairly simple as no one, not even the cubs moved.

Severus wasn’t sure how long they had stood there waiting for something to happen. When he looked back at the memory later he was surprised by how quickly everything had happened. One moment he was wondering what to do and the next moment there was frantic movement from Kakarot and Kra.

Then he heard it, the piercing wail of a newborn crying. In that second the mood in the clearing changed, even the cubs perked up, yet they all remained where they stood. It was only after Vegeta and Kakarot moved towards the house that the others moved to follow at a respectful distance.

When the alpha pair settled down on the couch in the living room the rest of the pack settled on the floor. Severus couldn’t quite believe the situation he found himself in. Here he was sitting on the floor with Kra leaning against him watching the two males on the couch coo over their newborn son. By his feet the cubs were slowly edging closer towards the couch, wanting to get a closer look at their new brother.

Noticing their movements Vegeta smiled and patted the couch beside him. Eagerly Trunks and Goten rushed forward and cuddled into the two men. Gently, so as not to wake him, Kakarot lowered the blanket the cub had been wrapped in allowing the rest of the pack to see their newest member.

“Dad,” Gohan whispered from where he was sitting on the floor. He waited until Kakarot looked over at him. “Do we finally get to know what you’re going to call him?”

Kakarot smiled at his eldest. He knew the others were impatient to know the cub’s name. He and Vegeta had spent many hours talking about it, trying to find just the right name and had not told anyone about their choices. “Of course you get to know. It’s just been difficult, neither of us got to name you boys, so coming up with a name…”

“How did Kra get her name?” Snape asked. The concept of naming a child was a foreign concept to him so he was curious.

Vegeta finally pulled his gaze from his newborn cub and looked at his daughter and her third father. “Tradition. The Saiyan royal family usually only has one child, sometimes two. The first born is always given the same name; Vegeta for the males and Kra for the females. So there really wasn’t much of a choice.”

“That’s all wonderful Adar, but what about this cub?” Gohan asked again, looking rather agitated.

Vegeta and Kakarot shared an amused look, before Kakarot finally answered his question. “We have decided to give the cub a Saiyan name. Vegeta has been telling me all the he and Raditz knew about my family. Apparently it is tradition to name the cubs after their grandparents. So we have decided on my father’s name. Bardock.”

~*~*~*~*~

Severus stood outside the house waiting for Kra. Today was the day, the day he finally introduced the Saiyan princess to the wizarding world. He and Dumbledore had arranged everything. Severus would bring Kra to Diagon alley and leave her with Hagrid. The half-giant would escort Kra, or rather Seraphina, to Ollivander’s to get her wand. If everything went according to plan they would bump into the Weasleys with Harry.

When Kra asked why she would be going with Hagrid instead of him, Severus had been reluctant to explain. How were you supposed to tell your soul mate’s daughter (who is also considered his as well) that one of her soul mates hated him. Add to that up until a shot while ago the feelings were entirely mutual, but explain he did. He shouldn’t have been worried. After all, Saiyans thrived on battle and adversary, so she had understood completely.

Once she had her wand and had met Harry, then Hagrid would bring her to Flourish and Bolts to meet up with him. If everything went to plan they would then run into the Malfoy’s. Severus smirked, remembering the conversation he had with Lucius a few weeks ago.

** Flashback **

Since finding out that his godson was one of Kra’s soulmates he had been dropping small hints about Saiyans every time he spoke to Lucius or Narcissa. After a long and detailed discussion with Kakarot and Vegeta a few weeks after Bardock had been born, Severus had decided that he needed to go and explain things to the Malfoy lord. After letting the alpha know he would be telling another of their pack, Severus set off to talk to his brother in all but blood.

Arriving at Malfoy Manor had always felt like home before; while it had not lost the feeling Severus now had another place to call home. Entering the manor, he made his way up the stairs. Knowing exactly where to find the Malfoy lord at this time of day he headed directly to Lucius’ study. Reaching the study, he knocked once then opened the door.

Lucius Malfoy looked up from the pile of paperwork he was currently working through, fully intent on giving the intruder an earful, only to smile when he saw that it was Severus. Standing, he rounded the desk and embraced his brother.

“Severus, it had been too long old friend.” With his arm still around the other man’s shoulders, Lucius guided the potions master to the comfortable arm chairs in front of the fireplace. “To what to I owe the honour of your presence?” the blond asked, standing at the hidden bar pouring drinks. “I hope this visit might have something to do with the hints you have been dropping.”

Snape chuckled at his friend’s words. “Yes it does. I assume that you have been doing some reading on the subject.”

Lucius handed Severus one of the glasses then sat next to his long-time friend. “Yes, both Narcissa and myself have been researching the subject. I can tell you that it has been bothering Narcissa to no end not knowing why.”

Both men laughed, knowing just how much Narcissa hated being left in the dark. “And where are Narcissa and Draco?”

“She went to see Lady Parkinson and dragged poor Draco along with her.” The pair sat in comfortable silence for a while fully enjoying the other man’s company.

“How much do you know about Saiyans?” Severus asked, sipping his brandy.

Lucius looked at his friend in surprise. “I’ll admit I didn’t know much. Though I have been doing research, since you began dropping those not so subtle hints.”

Severus shrugged, completely unrepentant for annoying his friend, then gestured for the blond to continue. Glaring at the potions master, Lucius began listing what he knew.

“I don’t see why any of this matters Sev,” he concluded a few minutes later. “The Saiyans went extinct almost forty years ago.”

Severus could honestly say he was surprised. Not only did Lucius have an extensive knowledge of Saiyans, but most of what he knew was correct. _Apparently I should have talked to him about borrowing books,_ he thought with amused irony. “Somehow I shouldn’t be surprised, but there are a few areas in which your knowledge is lacking Lucius.”

“Oh?”

Severus gave his friend a slightly evil smirk, loving having knowledge that he could lord over his friend, if only momentarily. “Yes. The Saiyans are not quite extinct. In fact, there are four, now five, full blooded Saiyans still alive, along with three half-bloods.”

Lucius was shocked. His father had told him stories about the Saiyans when he was a child, having met a few that had gone to school with his father (Lucius’ grandfather.) “You are certain of this?” he asked eagerly. He had been obsessed with Saiyans as a boy and had always wanted to meet one.

“Yes,” Severus laughed, knowing of his friend’s obsession. “It is actually whey I am here today. Back in December Dumbledore took myself and McGonagall to meet a new student. Odd, I know. When we arrived we were introduced to the king of Saiyans and his mate. It turns out that the king’s daughter is magical and her name has been down for Hogwarts since her birth. Unfortunately, being off in space and with the destruction of their home planet, we were unable to contact her when she turned eleven. I have been working with her on the weekends in order to get her caught up with her year mates.”

Lucius nodded, “that is all well and good Severus, but what does any of this have to do with me”

“You know about Saiyan soul mates correct?” Seeing his friend nod Severus continued. “It turns out that she has two soul mates and was able to describe both males to us. One she described as having dark hair and green eyes with a scar on his forehead…the other,” he continued ignoring his friend’s gasp. “she said was very pale, with pale eyes and hair so pale that it seemed to be white.”

Lucius paled. “Draco and Harry Potter. How is this possible?”

Severus shrugged. “Who knows why the gods choose a person’s soul mates.”

“Well this certainly explains why you have been dropping all those hints. Am I to explain all this to Draco?”

“No. Dumbledore has gotten permission from the board to create a new class on alien species. It will be required for those in fifth year and above to take. Though who he was gotten to teach the class I don’t know. I also know that Saiyans are extremely protective over telling their mates about what they are.”

The men spent the rest of the afternoon making plans to meet up in Diagon Alley and just what exactly Lucius could tell Draco.

** End Flashback **

Severus was jarred from his thoughts by Kra jumping off the front porch and landing directly in front of him. “Did you tell your father that we are leaving?” he asked unable to contain his amusement at her exuberance.

“Yes I told them we were leaving. I also mentioned it to Gohan as dad and Adar were busy with Bardock.”

“Very well, hold on to my arm tightly as we will be apparating there.”

Kra was barely able to contain her excitement as she held on to her Adar’s arm. Not even the uncomfortable feeling of apparating was able to dampen her spirits. After all, it wasn’t every day you met your soul mates for the first time.

Looking around at the small courtyard Kra scowled. _This is the entrance to the wizarding world…pathetic._ Severus watched the disgust spread across his daughters face with amusement. He could understand where it was coming from. The Leaky Cauldron was nothing to be impressed with, which was rather unfortunate as it was the first glimpse to the wizarding world for the muggle raised children.

Pulling out his wand Severus made his way over to the brick wall and tapped out the pattern; revealing the portal to Diagon Alley. Severus guided Kra through the portal and into Diagon Alley. “We need to head to Gringotts first so you can get wizarding money. Hagrid will meet us outside the bank when we are done.”

Silently Kra followed her Atar through the crowds towards a large white marble building. Thankfully it was rather quiet inside with only a couple of wizards at the tellers. Without pause Severus led the way to a free teller, opposite from the where the other wizards were doing business.

“May your gold flow as swiftly as the blood of your enemies.” Severus greeted the goblin behind the desk. “Her Royal Highness the Saiyan Princess Kra would like to exchange her PTO credits if possible. If not, then I would need to visit my vault.”

The goblin studied Kra for a moment. “Does the Princess have proof of her identity?”

“She does, but most cannot be reviled in public.”

“If the Princess has her PTO credit marker…”

Kra reached inside her pocket and pulled out a small piece of plastic, just like a muggle credit card, and pushed it over to the goblin. Taking the card with no small amount of surprise the goblin placed it in a drawer on the counter. After a moment words began writing information on the parchment under the drawer. Picking up the parchment the goblin read it over with widening eyes.

“If you would mind waiting a moment I shall get Ragnok for you.” Moving far quicker than Severus had ever seen a goblin move the teller disappeared around a corner. Within seconds the goblin had returned. Bowing he addressed Kra, “If your highness and Professor Snape would follow me, Ragnok is expecting you.”

The pair found themselves led into a large office. The goblin sitting behind the desk was dressed in what appeared to be some form of armour. “Greetings Princess Kra and Professor Snape. Please have a seat. I am aware that you are on a tight schedule so I shall endeavor to keep this meeting as short as possible. Now, your highness has your PTO marker.”

Nodding Kra handed over the card the teller goblin had handed back to her just before entering the office. Taking the card Ragnok placed it in a drawer, similar to the one the teller had used. Again a quill began writing information on a piece of parchment. Looking it over Ragnok’s eyes widened. “Well, the princess certainly did conquer well. Now did you want to open a vault with us and do you want all of your credits transferred into wizarding money?

“Yes, I see no reason to keep any PTO credits. I don’t ever foresee needing them, especially as my family has destroyed the Colds.”

Ragnok nodded slowly, surprised at the news. The goblins knew all about King Cold and his two sons. “Very well. I shall have it done immediately. Now would I also be correct in assuming her highness also needs to make a withdrawal?”

Severus nodded. “Yes, she will need at least five hundred gallons.”

Ragnok stood, “please give me a minute to set up the vault and have the princess’ money brought up.” Leaving the office Ragnok quickly went about setting up a vault for the Saiyan princess and made a few notes to open at least five more vaults for the Saiyans use. Once he was finished that he set off to retrieve a money pouch before returning to his office. In total he had been gone for less than five minutes.

Bowing he handed the bag to the princess. “This bag is directly attached to your vault. If you run out of money just state, the amount to the bag and it will withdrawal the necessary money for you. This will save you many unnecessary trips to the bank.”

Standing, Severus gestured for Kra to follow. “Many thanks Ragnok. I am certain that his majesty will also be paying a visit to Gringotts in the near future.”

“We here at Gringotts will be pleased to help any of the Saiyans in any of their needs, not just for monetary reasons.”

With a small bow of his head Severus led Kra out of the office, through the main hall and out onto Diagon Alley. He wanted to have a moment to discuss things with Kra before he had to leave, but that was not to be.

“’ello there professor Snape sir!”

Turning Severus saw Hagrid walking up the steps of the bank and forced himself not to growl or snarl at the annoying half-giant. “Hello Hagrid. I trust Albus has informed you of the situation.”

“Yes, he did professor Snape sir. The Headmaster told me ye had an ‘pointment and were unable to take the girl.”

Severus nodded, glad that Albus hadn’t told the man the truth. Hagrid could never keep a secret. “Good. I shall return at one and meet you at Flourish and Bolts. Until then…Hagrid this is Seraphina Aranel, your charge for the next few hours. Please take her to Ollivanders first as she already has most of what she requires for her fifth year.”

“O’course professor Snape sir. I’ll keep an eye on her fer ya.”

“Miss. Aranel,” _oh and didn’t that fell wrong on so many levels. Better get used to it now, as I’m going to have to call her that while we are at school._ “Hagrid here will take you to get your wand. I shall return at one o’clock and meet you at Flourish and Bolts.” Placing his hand on her shoulder, he gave her a nod and departed.

Kra stood where her Atar had left her, not quite able to believe that he had left her with this…Hagrid person, whatever he was.

Hagrid, being Hagrid was completely oblivious to the scorn being directed his way from his charge for the morning. “Alright then let’s be heading off ter get yeah a wand then.”  Smiling the half-giant led the way down the alley towards Ollivanders.

Finally, the half-giant stopped outside a narrow and shabby little shop with a window display consisting of a single wand resting on a faded purple cushion. “Here we are, Ollivander’s. This is where yer be getting yer wand. Now the shop’s a mite small, so if ye don’t mind I’ll just wait out here.” Nodding Kra entered the shop, slightly pleased to be alone.

“Well, well. If it isn’t eh Saiyan princess. I was wondering when you would finally come and see me.”

Startled, though she would never admit it, Kra spun on the spot, coming face to face with a wide-eyed old man. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a Saiyan visit my store. But enough reminiscing, let’s find your wand. It took half an hour, countless wands and destroying half the store, but Kra finally emerged with her wand in hand.

Holding the box containing her wand tightly, Kra left the store in search of her escort. Despite not having any significant ki he was easy to find, standing two door down talking with a group of red-heads.

~*~*~

Harry had been pleasantly surprised when he received an owl from Dumbledore telling him that Mr. Weasley and Lupin would be by to collect him the week before his birthday. The last few days had been great. He had played game after game of Quidditch then get into a small prank war with the twins. Then just this morning Mr. Weasley said they would be going to Diagon Alley for a couple of hours, just because.

They had just left Gambol and Japes when the twins had spotted Hagrid. “Hey Hagrid! What are you doing here?” Harry asked following the twins over to the half-giant.

“ ‘Arry! I didn’t know yer were going to be here. I’m doing the professor a favour and guiding a student around for a while.”

Mrs. Weasley immediately began asking questions about the student, assuming that the child would be a near orphan. Not really caring about the adults’ conversation the twins took to people watching; which could be quite entertaining in their opinion.  Spotting an interesting one they nudged Harry.

“Hey Harry,”

“Don’t look now…”

“but there’s a really…”

“really hot chick…”

“heading this way.”

Harry groaned. The dreams hadn’t stopped over the summer, like he had hoped. Instead they had gotten worse, or better, he still wasn’t quite sure which it was some days. Unfortunately for Harry the twins had caught him early one morning on his way to the bathroom after said dream. There was no way he could get out of telling them about his dream; but there was no way in hell that he was about to admit to dreaming about Draco bloody Malfoy.

So he had told them it had been a dream about some random hot chick. At least this way he wasn’t lying to them. After all they could always tell when he was lying, this way he was just leaving out a few small details.

Ever since they had been pointing out hot girls, hoping that one of them looked like the girl in his dreams. _Easier_ _to_ _humour_ _them. Besides they do seem to have really good taste in women._ Shaking his head at their antics Harry looked over to where they were pointing.

There she stood, the girl of his dreams…literally. Harry was sure that he would recognize her anywhere, especially the large scar down the right side of her face. And she was heading straight for them! Mentally panicking Harry tried to shift himself so that he was slightly hidden behind the twins, who were confused by his actions.

“Ah there ye are. Got yer wand alright?” Hagrid asked the girl. Seeing her nod the half-giant turned back to the others. “This is the student I was telling ya ‘bout. Seraphina Aranel, let me introduce yer ter some friends o’mine. This is Arthur and Molly Weasley and their kids; the twins, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny. This is Hermione Granger. And **this** here is Harry Potter.” Saying the boy’s name Hagrid placed one of his large hands on the boy’s shoulder, making his knees buckle.

 Kra couldn’t help but stare. Here he was, one of her soul mates, in the flesh. Close enough she could reach out and touch him. Realizing that she was staring Kra blushed and looked over to the half-giant. “Hagrid why do you say his name as if it’s a title?”

Ginny sneered at the new girl, not at all liking how Harry was looking at her. “Where have you been for the past fourteen years? Don’t you know anything?”

Kra glanced at the red-haired girl before immediately dismissing her. “Unfortunately I have been on the run since I was eight years old. My mother and I were able to escape from our captivity but we couldn’t stay in one place for long for fear of being found. It was only in the last seven months that I found my father. On top of it all I just recently learned that I’m a witch.”

Harry nodded. “I know the feeling. I’m pretty sure I told Hagrid that he had the wrong person when he came to give me my letter.”

“It really is something to wrap one’s head around and now I have to catch up on four years of work.”

“You’re a fifth year then?”

“Yes, at least that’s what I’ve been told.”

“That’s the same year I’m in.”

“Could you…I mean…would you mind telling me about the school?”

Harry beamed at her. “Of course. Why don’t we grab an ice cream and I’ll tell you all about Hogwarts.”

“Really? That would be awesome. Thanks!”

Pointing in the direction of Fortescue’s Harry led Seraphina down the alley, oblivious to the looks being thrown his way.

Standing rooted to their spots Ron and the twins stared at Harry in disbelief. “Did he just pick up a girl?”

“That he did Fred, that he did, and easier than you asked Angelia to the ball last year.”

“But it’s HARRY!” Ron stated, having a difficult time coming to terms with the fact that his best mate just walked off with a girl. “I mean he had a hard time getting a date for the Yule ball!”

“Well I don’t see you going any better Ronald.” Hermione glared at the three boys, daring them to say one more word about Harry.


	11. Chapter 9: Summer Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry it's taken so long and second this is NOT a full chapter. The first part of the chapter was no problem to write. I think I wrote it in under 2 hours...the second half though. I've been struggling with writers block for months. I've finally given up and have decided to post what I have in hopes that this might just kick my but into gear.

Harry couldn’t believe what he was doing, or how he had manged it. Here he was walking down the alley with a very pretty girl on his way to buy her an ice cream. Granted their entire conversation so far had been entirely about school, but it was a start.

Reaching Fortwscus’s Harry opened the door and gestured for Seraphina to go ahead. “Thank you Harry. I didn’t realize there were still gentlemen in the world.”

Blushing Harry silently led her to the counter. “What would you like?”

Seraphina looked over the options. “I don’t know. I’ve never had ice cream before. What do you suggest?”

“Well, maybe something simple to start. Like a cone or a simple Sunday?”

She bit her lip thinking. “I’m not sure. Would you mind ordering for me? I’m sure you know much better than I would.”

Nodding Harry walked up to the counter and ordered a simple hot fudge Sunday along with his own chocolate raspberry with chopped nuts. After a slight argument over him paying he was finally allowed to, though Harry suspected it was only because he appeared to be on a date. Harry carried the ice creams to an isolated table outside.

“Here, I hope you like it. Its hot fudge drizzled over vanilla ice cream.”

Picking up her spoon, Seraphina scooped up a mouthful and tasted it. _This is amazing, why haven’t my dad’s told me about this?_ Noticing Harry’s concerned look, she smiled. “This is amazing. I’ve never tasted anything like it.”

Relieved that he had done good Harry smiled. “I’m glad you like it. I remember the first time I had ice cream. It was the first time I came to Diagon Alley actually. Hagrid bought it for me.”

The pair sat in silence for a while, both content with just eating their ice cream. When they were done the silence began to seem awkward.

“Harry,” Seraphina finally gave in to her curiosity. “Why did Hagrid seem to say your name like a title and why do people keep looking at you? Does it have to do with your scar?”

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair. _There is no way to not tell her. She’ll find out eventually. Probably best I tell her than she listens to the rubbish others spew about me._ “Yeah it does…would you mind if we walked while talking?”

“Of course not,” she said standing. “I’m sorry if I’ve brought up a difficult subject.”

“No. It’s alright.” Harry lead her down the alley without any direction in mind. “When I was fifteen months old a mad, power-hungry wizard came to our house intent on killing me. I don’t know why, but he killed my parents using the killing curse. No one has ever survived it as it’s impossible to block. After killing my parents, he turned his wand on me. Only it didn’t work. Something blocked and rebounded the curse off me and hit him instead.

The only mark I have of that night is my scar. As he was leading a war against the wizarding world I became famous for stopping him and for surviving the curse. The masses call me the boy-who-lived. Personally I really don’t like it. The papers like to write whatever they want about me and the public simply suck it all up like a sponge believing every single word, even when the articles aren’t even true. It really sucks, especially know that **he’s** back. No one will believe me. They all think I’m a liar and a fame whore.”

Feeling slightly upset for the boy Seraphina reached out and touched his arm. “I know a little of how you feel.”

Taking her hand away she ran her thumb down her own scar. Even glamoured to appear smaller than it actually was it was still rather large.

“My people…my tribe I guess you could call them, were enslaved by an evil over lord many years before my parents were even born. He made us work for him doing his dirty work, getting rid of certain people or entire tribes. After my parents were born he became suspicious and paranoid around our people. Eventually he took a few of my people, including my parents who were quite young, captive and killed the rest.

My parents were very nervous when they discovered my mother was expecting. They believed that our lord would kill me and my mother. Fortunately, he didn’t. Though he demand payment for my life. We were forced to fight and kill for him. I was taught young the best ways to kill.

I think I was five or six when he demanded my payment. He had beaten my father for some infraction when he had the guards bring me in. He took a knife and thrust it into my face, just missing my eye and dragged it down. I remember my father forcing his broken body to move, to try and stop them from hurting me further, but after that I must have blacked out. The next thing I remember is waking up in my mother’s arms listening to my family crying.”

Harry paled listening to her story. “That’s terrible. How could anyone force children to kill for them?”

Seraphina shrugged. “Who knows why evil megalomaniacs do the things they do?”

Harry laughed. “That’s true.” Feeling that their conversation had turned a little too morbid Harry decided to change the subject. “Have you thought about what house you might end up in?”

Accepting the change, she gave him a brief smile. “I don’t really know. They all sound good you know?”

Harry couldn’t help but grimace at her statement. “I don’t know. Slytherin is full of dark wizards. Hagrid told me that there has never been a single witch or wizard from that house that hasn’t gone bad.”

Seraphina scoffed at that. “This is simply ridiculous. Can you honestly tell me that every single bad wizard came only from Slytherin house?

Harry was about to agree but then he thought of Pettigrew. ‘No, I guess not every single one was from Slytherin, but the majority have been.”

“So? That’s like saying that because most of the muggles you have encountered are bad then they all are. You can’t judge the whole by a few individuals nor can you judge a person based on the whole.”

“That’s really deep. How did you get so smart about people?”

“When you’re on the run from a mad man who wants you dead and has thousands of people looking for you, you learn how to read people. Some of his men were just like my parents. They had no choice but to fight. Those people would usually help us out if we ran into them. Others joined because they liked power and enjoyed killing. I had to learn how to spot the difference from a distance quickly or I’d be dead.”

Harry nodded. While he had never really been in a life or death situation, before Hogwarts, he knew all about having to read people. ‘Yeah I know what you mean. I had to learn to read my uncle’s moods really young.”

The pair stood in silence for a moment, then Harry had to laugh. “Jeeze. Look at us. Here we are on a nice summer day. It’s your first time in a magical area and we’re being all serious and somber.”

“You’re right. We really need to lighten up. What do you do for fun at school?”

Smiling at her attempt to change the subject Harry decided to call up his Gryffindor courage and reached for her hand. He gave her some time to pull away if she wanted to, but breathed a small sigh of relief when she tightened her hand around his. Turning around he led her back up the alley.

“Well, besides getting pulled into life and death adventures that always land me in the hospital wing every year, I play Quidditch. Which is probably the best sport ever invented."

~*~

Hagrid slowly approached the couple, not really wanting to separate them, but needing to. Standing behind them he cleared his throat. “Seraphina, I need ter be getting ye back ter the professor now.”

Arthur came to stand next to the half-giant. “I’m sorry to say that we need to be leaving as well Harry. We’ve already stayed out in the open for too long.” Sighing Harry pulled himself away from Seraphina. “It’s alright Harry,” Arthur held up a hand to stop the boy. “You can take another minute or two too say goodbye.” Gently Mr. Weasley guided Hagrid a little way away to allow the pair a small amount of privacy.

“So, I guess this is goodbye for now.” Harry held her hand in his, not wanting to let go. “Could I owl you”

Seraphina thought for a moment. “I would love that, but I don’t think your owl wants to fly that far. I don’t live in England, or even close to it.”

Harry’s smile dropped. “Oh, well I guess I’ll just have to wait until September. I’ll look for you on the train.”

"That sounds good. I can’t wait!” Leaning forward she kissed Harry on the check. Blushing brightly, she quickly turned and skipped over to Hagrid, not quite believing she had actually kissed him.

Harry watched the girl of his dreams walk away from him. Lifting his hand, he gently touched the spot she had kissed. _That really happened. She kissed me! Ok so it wasn’t on the lips but it was still a kiss and…oh I really want to kiss her properly next time._

In a daze Harry allowed Mr. Weasley to guide him though the alley to where the others were waiting for them. The older man smiled gently down at his son’s friend knowing what the boy was going though. Guiding him into the fireplace Arthur threw down the floo powder and called out the destination as he didn’t think Harry would be able to just yet. Chuckling at the wonders of youth Arthur followed the last of his children through the floo back home.

~*~

Seraphina followed Hagrid to where her Atar was supposed to meet them. The morning had just flown by. Everything with Harry had gone exceeding well and she was already missing him. yet at the same time she was excited to meet her other mate this afternoon. Spotting her Atar Seraphina smiled, he pulled off the intimidating look really well.

“Hallo there professor Snape sir. Here she is. I hope everythin’ went well for ye this morning.”

Severus inclined his head. “Yes. I trust there were no complications in retrieving Miss Aranel’s wand?”

‘No sir. We had some time afterwards. Ran into ‘Arry and the Weasleys. Seraphina here sure seemed to hit it off with ‘Arry.”

 “Indeed.”

“Well, it that’s everythin ye be needen me fer I’ll be off. Need to pick me up some flesh eating slug repellent.” Chuckling at his own joke Hagrid turned and headed towards the Knockturn Alley.

∫Of all the people you had to leave me with, you chose that goody-two-shoes?∫

Severus shrugged and held the door to the bookshop open. ∫While Hagrid is exceeding vexatious in his affable demeanor, he and Harry do have a close friendship. It was advantageous for you to be seen with Hagrid over any of the other professors. ∫ “Now, we need to collect your school books along with any other reading materials you find interesting. If you wish I shall collect your school books while you browse.”

Nodding her ascent Seraphina wandered off to look through the books. Nearly an hour later Severus found her still searching through the shelves of books. “Come. We have wasted enough time here and have yet another appointment.”

Gathering her books Seraphina followed her Atar to the counter where the rest of her books were waiting for her. Noticing one that clearly wasn’t a school book she picked it up and looked at her Atar.

∫Well, if you are going to date both Draco and Harry I highly suggest learning about Quidditch. While I personally find the sport distasteful and tedious they enjoy it immensely. I thought you might want to read up on it. ∫

Giving him a nod of thanks Seraphina began unloading her basket onto the counter. “Seeing as you do not require my assistance in purchasing the books I shall wait for you outside.” Turning on his heel, with his cloak bellowing behind him Severus left the bookstore. Looking up the alley he smiled to himself. _Right on time as always._

“Good afternoon Severus.”

“Lucius, Draco. What a pleasant surprise.” The two men shared a conspiring look when the teen’s attention was elsewhere.

“What brings you here Uncle Sev? You usually avoid Diagon Alley as much as possible.”

Snape looked at his godson. _If everything works out between them he will be considered my son…interesting._ “I am escorting a student today Draco. She is just finishing purchasing her books and should be returning any moment now.”

“Oh,” the blond immediately dismissed the new student, thinking it was probably a little firstie.

Smiling at his son’s reactions Lucius gently nudged him towards the store. “Why don’t you head into the shop and get your books while Severus and I talk.”

Not wanting to be stuck listening too boring ‘grown-up’ talk, Draco headed towards the store. He might be fifteen and nearly an adult but Draco still had no interest in what his father and godfather had to talk about.

Not paying attention to where he was going Draco opened the door and hit a solid wall, knocking him flat on his arse. A second thump told him that whoever he had run into had also fallen. Pulling himself up onto his knees Draco sneered in the direction of who ever hit him. “Why don’t you watch where you’re…” looking up Draco was face to face with the girl straight out of his dreams.

Oh those dreams. They had started back in November and to be honest they disturbed him for a while. Who wouldn’t be a little unnerved about having wet dreams featuring your nemesis, Harry Potter and some unknown woman. After a couple of months of having the same/similar dreams nightly he had come to enjoy them. He had even started looking at Potter differently as the year progressed. Yet no matter how much he searched he could not find out who the woman was.

Now here she was, as if out of nowhere. She was kneeling, trying to collect the books that lay all around her. “I’m sorry. Here let me help you.” Realizing that she had dropped them when he had bumped into her, Draco reached over and helped collect the books.

After helping her stand he handed the books back to her. “Here. I’m sorry that I ran into you. Should have been watching where I was going.”

Seraphina blushed and held the books closer to her chest. “No. It’s fine. I really wasn’t paying much attention myself. Far too excited about reading all these books actually.”

Draco smiled. He knew that feeling all too well. There was nothing he enjoyed more than to curl up with a good book. Looking down he finally noticed the titles she was carrying. “You’re a fifth year?”

She nodded. “Yes, though it is technically my first year at Hogwarts.”

“Well that explains it. I know there was no way I could attend the same school as such a beauty and not notice her. No matter what house she might be in.”

Seraphina narrowed her eyes and moved passed him. “Is that all that matters to you? Looks?”

Draco could tell that she was unimpressed with his statement and quickly backtracked. “Not at all. I only said I would have noticed, as any man would. What I find interesting about you is your obvious intelligence. Most students only pick up the required texts, yet you have picked up quite a few extras. Most of which don’t even deal with school subjects. Add to the fact that you were only somewhat offended by my comment means that you find more than just good looks attractive as well.”

She stared at him not quite believing what was coming out of his mouth. “Somewhat offended?”

“Of course,” he laughed. “You are gorgeous and you know it. You just think there are other aspects to a person that can be more important. Just like me.”

“You really are full of yourself aren’t you”

He shrugged. “Comes with the territory.” He gave her a slight bow and held out his hand. “Draco Malfoy.”

She shifted the books and extended her own, which he gently took and kissed. “Seraphina Aranel.”

Not letting go of her hand Draco gave her his most charming smile. “Seraphina, it means angel. Your name suits you. Perhaps if your escort is willing I can accompany you for the rest of your tip. That is if you’re not leaving right away. I would very much like to get to know you better and perhaps prove I’m not quite as full of myself as you believe.”

She laughed. “I think that can be arranged.” Turning on her heel she headed back to her Atar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas for me please let me know. I really want to finish this stupid chapter already.


End file.
